Black Sun & Blazing Moon
by Adlih Siuol
Summary: She noticed how rigid Edward was acting, something was wrong. "Bella...my family is leaving Forks...I'm leaving Forks." I need a new distraction." he said...// Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character just the plot.**

**Summary:** _She noticed how rigid Edward was acting, something was wrong. "Bella...my family is leaving Forks...I'm leaving Forks." I need a new distraction." he said...  
_

**Chapter 1 **

"Bella, we have to talk." Edward said. "Ok." Bella said warily. "Let's go outside...get some air." Edward said stiffly. "Edward, what's this about?" Bella asked. Bella followed Edward out into the forest just beyond her backyard. She noticed how rigid Edward was acting, something was wrong.

"Edward." Bella said. "Bella...my family is leaving Forks...I'm leaving Forks." Edward said. "What...why?!" Bella practically screamed. "I've lost interest in this town and I'm rapidly getting bored with it." he said. Bella flinched at his cold words. "What about us?" Bella whispered knowing he would hear her.

"Like I said, I growing bored of this place; I need a new distraction." he said. "A new distraction...what about me...don't you love me?" Bella said numbly.

"You will move on...all humans usually do."he said. "You don't love me anymore?" Bella said hearbroken as she looked up into Edward's golden eyes. "Good bye, Bella." he said as he walked out of her life forever.

Bella stood there in shock, her tear stained face facing in the direction Edwards left in.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 **

I don't know how long I stood there in the rain. I was shocked at what just happened. The love of my life just walked out on me. He abandoned me, betrayed me, killed me. I was angry, hell I was piss off. "You _bastard!" _Bella screamed. I ran into the forest heading in the direction Edward had gone in.

I ran and ran for what seamed like hours, finally stopping when I tripped on a tree root. I slid on the mud and went head first into a near by tree. I laid there until the shock of pain in my head subsided a bit. I tried to stand...managed three steps forward then I colapsed no longer able to contain my rage, agony.

"WHY!, why did you leave me...why?! Bella screamed. All the pain and agony surged through my body. My heart was not only broken, but it was shreaded, stomped on and set on fire. The ashes of my wouldbe heart were now being consumed by an abyss of darkness and emptyness.

I felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. My body laid in the middle of the forest unable to move or even respond to anything. My only thought was _He's gone...he's gone...he's gone..._

My body felt battered and bruised. I knew I had to get up, but my body wouldn't respond. I knew I was bleeding from my head due to the loud _crack _ it made when I hit the tree. I felt weak and my vision was bluring. I waited for the blackness to take over...willing it to come and take me. I closed my eyes and before the darkness took me the last thing my mind registered was Edwards face...my last thought.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Bella...I'm home!" Charlie called as he walked in the door. "Bella?" Charlie called again. "Odd, she not home yet." Charlie mummered to himself. He settled for watching the sports channel and waited for Bella to get home.

A few hours later Charlie checked his watch...8:00pm. He started to get worried. He called a few of Bella's friends from school and none knew where she was. He grew more anxious and called his friend Billy down at the La Push reservation to check if Bella has gone down to visit Jacob, Billy's son.

Being the chief of police of the town of Fork he quickly called on volunteers to help search for his daughter. A search party was formed from a few deputies, himself and Sam; a friend of Billy sent in his sted.

"Ok, everyone...fan out and search the perimeter then work your way in." Charlie said to his search party. Everyone made their way into the forest calling out to Bella.

All through the forest were echoes of _"Bellaaa" _as the search party made it's way deeper into the forest. It was Sam who found her first.

SPOV

As I called to Bella I caught her scent and headed north. I came upond a small clearing and saw her. I saw where she tripped and slid into a tree. She looked pale and the look on her face; blank...her eyes looked glazed over...dead. Then it hit me...the scent of her blood. "Oh God, Bella...Bella can you hear me!" Sam said. All I could hear her whisper was _"He's gone...he's gone" _I came closer to her and scouped her up in my arms and began to run to Charlies house yelling "I found her...Ifound her." I broke through the foresst's edge into Charlie's backyard. "Charlie!, I found her."I yelled. I brought her inside the house and laid her on the couch. Charlie came barreling through the door and went to his daughter's side.

CPOC

I practically tore the door down when I heard Sam yell he found her. I ran to my daughter's side. She looked pale and glassy eyed. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Sam. He simply shook his head from side to side, he didn't know. Then I heard her speak..."he's gone...he's gone." in a dead tone. "Whose gone, Bella?" I asked her but never got an answer. I scouped her up into a hug when suddenly her body went rigid then it started to convulse. I realizied what was happening and yelled at Sam "call 911!" I laid her on the floor away from the furniture, she was having a seizure. When I let go of her head I noticed the blood on my hand.

"Oh god, Bella!" I said frantically. "Stay with me, baby...stay with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I let go of her head I noticed the blood on my hand.**_

_**"Oh god, Bella!" I said frantically. "Stay with me, baby...stay with me."**_

His hands which where still stained with the blood of his daugher, where cradleling his head. His body slumped into the hard uncomfortable chair of the OR waiting room. Bella was taken into surgery two hours ago. "Charlie?" Billy's gruff voice reached him. "Any news." Billy asked. Charlie looked up to see his friend Billy being wheeled down the hall by his son Jacob."No, nothing...damn it...she's been in there two hours already and I've heard nothing!" Charlie said frantically. Billy draped his around his friend trying to comfort him. Another hour passed and nothing.

Then the surgeon came out and a worried look crossed his face. Charlie practically lunged at the doctor. "Doc, how Bella?" "Mr. Swan?" said the surgeon. " I have good news and bad news." he said solemly. "What's the good news first?" Charlie asked. "Well, the good news is the surgery was a success; the bad news is Bella is still in critical condition and there is a possibility she may slip into a coma." the doctor stated.

_"A coma..." _was all Charlie could think. "Oh my god." Charlie said. He felt his knees feel weak and give out from under him. Jacob whom had remained silent this entire time; helped Charlie into the chair he occupied before. Charlie looked to Billy and said "I...I have to call Renee and tell her...I...Bella." was all he could sputter out as he broke down.

Phone call:

_"Hello...Charlie?" Renee's voice came fround the other side of the line. "Uh...Hi Renee...I need to talk to you...are you sitting down?" Charlie said cautiously. 'Yeah, why...what's wrong...what happened...is Bella ok?" Renee asked with concern. "Well...we don't know what happened...we found her in the forest..." Charlie trailed off. "What do you mean you found in the forest...is she ok?" Renee was now shout from the other end. "When then found her she was catatonic and it looked like she had slipped and slammed into a tree." Charlie blurted out. "She was brought back to the house and start convulesing." Charlie said. "Renee...she went into surgery...she's in critical condition..."Charlie said. As he said this last part he broke down "Renee...they say she may go into a coma...she may not make it."_ _Renee was in shock at what she heard. Phil her second husband grabbed her as she colapsed sobbing to the floor. Phil then took the phone and said "We'll be there as soon as we can." to Charlie and hung up and dialed again to make arrangements to travel to Forks._

_October_

_September_

_November_

"Renee...it's been three month and nothing." Charlie said. "The doctors want us to take off life support." Charlie said cautiously as he peared at his ex-wife from the corner of his eye. "Over my dead body!" Renee screached.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Jacob walked into Bella's hospital room and froze.

_**Renee...it's been three month and nothing." Charlie said. "The doctors want us to take off life support." Charlie said cautiously as he peared at his ex-wife from the corner of his eye. "Over my dead body!" Renee screached. **_

"What!...you can't let them do that." Jacob blurted out. Charlie and Renee looked up to see Jacob standing half way into the entryway of the room. "No one is doing anything."Renee said giving Charlie a harsh look. That being said Renee stood up from her spot next to Bella and said "I need some air." and walked out of the room. Charlie left shortly after heading back to work.

Jacob sat next to Bella and took her hand in his. "Bella please come home to us...we miss you." Jacob whispered to her. "Please...just say something...nod...squeeze my hand...anything...please." Jacob said.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." he said. "You come back and I promise to never leave you, I'll protect you." "You come back and we can do anything you want...I'll take you to First Beach and we can watch the sun set or rise, we can go cliff diving...we can..."Jacob trailed off as tears began to tumble from his eyes. "Bella, please just come back." Jacob pleaded.

Jacob's still hand in Bella's hand in his when her grip suddenly twitched. Jacob's head snapped up and saw Bella's body go rigid and start to convulse. Jacob froze for a split second then snapped out of it. "Nurse...Doctor..somebody HELP!" Jacob screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was a rush of nurses and doctors into Bella's room as Jacob stepped out of the room; or rather was thrown out. Jacob looked down the hall as he saw Renee running up to him. "what happened?!" she screached. "I don't know...one minute I'm just sitting there talking to her and the next her grip tighten around my hand and she started convulsing." Jacob said as he looked at Renee.

The doctors where able to stop the convulsions and get Bella stabelizied.

Jacob stayed by Bella's side all the while making her promises of protecting her, loving her, and having great adventures together.

"Come on Bells...wake up." Jacob whispered into Bella's ear. "You know you're missing all the great fun...we could be having." Jacob said. "Bella please wake up...I miss you...I love you." Jacob whispered to her.

Three days passed...Jacob was sitting at Bella's side with his head down on the edge of her bed, dozing off, with Bella's hand in his. Bella's hand twitched. Jacob's head snapped up and he just stared at Bella. Had he imagined that her hand had just moved. Bella's hand twitched again. "Bella." Jacob said softly. Jacob looked to Renee who was sitting to Bella's other side and called to her.

"Psst...Renee." "Huh...what...what's wrong?" she snapped up looking around her trying to get her bearings. She finally looked to Jacob. "What is it Jake?" she whispered. "I think her hand just moved." Jacob said to her. "Bella." Renee said.

Just then Bella's fluttered open. Renee looked to Jacob and said "Go get the nurse and call Charlie." Jacob nodded and ran out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Charlie!...get to the hospital quick!" Jacob practically yelled into the phone. "What hanppened...is Bella..."Charlie trailed off his voice hitching on his daughter's name. "She's awake Charlie...hurry and get here." Jacob said barely able to contain himself. _Bella was awake....awake. _was all that Jacob could think.

The doctors and nurses ran to the room and soon after asking that Renee and Jacob leave so they could examine Bella.

A few hours later they were let back into the room. Most of the machines that maintained Bella on life support were unhooked from Bella; but remained there in the room as a precaution.

Bella was lying there staring at the ceiling when Renee and Charlie walked in the room. "Bella?" Renee called softly to her daughter. Bella remained staring at the ceiling. "Bella, honey it's mom and dad." Renee cooed. Still nothing from Bella. Renee looked at Charlie with tear stricken eyes, "Why won't she acknowledge us?" Charlie just looked at Renee barely holding back his own tears, "I...I don't know."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Jacob poked his head in. "Um...may I?" Jacob asked. Charlie turned and said "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charlie led Renee out of Bella's hospital room as Jacob came in. Jacob walked to her bedside and sat at the edge. He just sat there waiting for Bella to acknowledge him, but she just stared at the celing.

"Well, I see that all my faithful coaxing came in handy." Jacob said happily. "I'm glad you decided to join us; we've missed you...I've missed you." Jacob said. Still he got nothing out of Bella. Jacob reach out and put his massive hand over her's.

Bella's hand twitched. Jacob was staring at her intenly and saw Bella's expression change. Tears tumbled from her eyes. He swept her up and rocked her back and forth to comfort her. "Shh...it's ok...it's ok...I'm here for you, I'll help you." Jacob said as sobs rocked though Bella's body.

_Six weeks later Bella was released from the hospital._

Reneeand Phil said their goodbyes and Charlie was taking them to the airport. "Jacob, please take good care of her; you've got her medicines right?" Charlie asked. "Yes, Charlie I've got everything."Jacob replied. "If anything call me ok." Charlie said. "Sure,sure." Jacob said.

"Hey, Bells you ready to go?" Jacob asked Bella. Bella gave Jacob a small weak smile and nodded her head. .Jacob smiled brightly and scouped her up from her wheelchair and put her in his car. The drive down was quite. "Ah, here we are." Jacob broke the silence. "Today we are having a bondfire party at First Beach tonight; we can watch the sunset before we go over...is that ok?" Jacob asked Bella. She simply nodded. Jacob got out of the car and loaded Bella into her chair and wheeled her into his house to visit dad Billy.

"Hey, Bella how are you doing today?" Billy asked her. Bella just gave him a small smile. Billy noted that she was still not talking. "So Jake, what are you planning for today?" Billy asked his son. "Not much, just going to the bonfire party tonight." Jacob said. "Well that should be fun." Billy said.

Bella looked to Jacob and he nodded to her. "Ok, let's get you to bed so you can rest a bit before we go." Jacob said. To Jacob Bella was an open book; he could tell what she needed or wanted just by simply reading her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blackness...all around me. As I look ahead there was nothingnee. I stood on the edge of an abyss unable to step away or take a step foward. As I looked into the abyss, it shimmered; Edwards face appeared. His face was set in a steel cold stear, bored, lifeless. "I'm bored with you..." his voice echoed. "Need a new distraction." "You are nothing to me." his voice said laced with venom. Suddenly a whirl wind swirled around me; I was back in the forest in agony. My body was laying on the ground broken, bleeding, lifeless. "You are nothing to me...a simply distraction." Then I felt a heat rise up and a faint voice calling to me. "Bella...ssh it's ok I'm here...it's over. Jacob cooed. "Wake up Bella...I'm here." he kept repeating this like a mantra while rocking Bella back and forth.

JPO

I had just left my room where Bella was now napping in. She'd been sleeping for half an hour. I settled down on the couch and must of dozed off. I was awaken by a soft whimpering. "No...please...don't leave me." Bella called out. "Edward...please." Bella's cry were becoming louder. I snapped up and was at her side within seconds. I scouped her in my arms trying to calm her. "Bella...ssh it's ok I'm here...it's over.""Wake up Bella...I'm here." I rocked her back and forth waiting for her nightmare to stop. It killed me to see her this way. I had to keep her calm for fear that her nightmares may trigger another seizure. "Ssh...it's ok...I'm here." Jacob cooed.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Jacob's face. More tears coming forth and quiet sobs racking her body; she buried her face into Jacobs chest. "Hey...better now?" Jacob asked quietly. Bella didn't look up but shoock her head no. They stayed like this for a hour; her sobs waining and he simply holding her to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character just the plot.**

Chapter 10

_**Six months later...**_

"Bella, are you ready?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded yes. It had become almost a ritual for Jacob to come and pick Bella up and take her to La Push. "Jake...you have everything, right?" Charlie called after Jake as he helped Bella into his vw rabbit.

"Yes, Charlie I've got everything." Jacob answered. "Not like I haven't done this before." Jacob mummered to himself. "What?...what was that?" Charlie said. "I said will have a great time, Charlie." Jacob exclaimed. "Oh, well...take care of her Jake." Charlie said. "I will." Jacob said and with that they were off to La Push.

"Sooo what do you want to do today Bella?" Jacob asked. Bella just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, want to go down to the beach and sit for a while?" Jacob asked. Bella smiled and nodded yes.

Once they got there, Jacob settle Bella down on a beach blanket and handed her her favorite book; Whithering Heights. "Bella, I've got to go talk to Sam ok; I'll be right back ok." Jacob said.

"If you need anything just call me and I'll be right at your side, ok." Jacob said. Bella nodded and gave him a weak smile. Jacob then left to meet with Sam.

APOV

_God I'm bored...there's nothing good to do. Well I could always reorganize my closet...no that won't do....Oh I think I'll go shopping....I wonder if Rosalie would want to come. _Alice stood up and left her bedroom and headed down to the garage where Rosalie was.

Entering the garage she saw Rosalie's gold stilletto's peeking out from under Emmette's jeep and him next to her holding it up. "Hey, Rose want to....." Alice's sentence was cut short as she had a vision. Rosalie and Emmette were at her side instantly.

Alice's eyes were glazed over with the vision and it seemed to be taking longer than usual for her to snap out of it. Rosalie was getting ansy and called for Jasper as she led Alice back inside the house to the livingroom.

"Alice!...Alice what did you see?" Jasper said slightly shaking her. A gasp came from Alice; one she hadn't realized was holding. "I...I saw...this is bad." Alice said incoherently. "What is?" Jasper asked not liking the look on his wife's face or the feeling he was getting. "Carlisle, Esme, Edward!" Alice called.

**Review Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Carlisle, Esme, Edward!" Alice called worried. In an instant they were in the livingroom cautiously looking at Alice. "Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked her.**

** Many emotions came across Alice's face, the most prominent one was confusion. "What is it already?" Edward snapped growing impatient with her blocking him. One word had them all frozen and breathless. **

**"Bella..." was all Alice said. "Alice..." Edward warned her, dripping with guilt and hurt. "Edward...you didn't see...Bella." she said in agony for her family and Bella; they too were in pain. "Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked her again. As Alice unblocked her mind Edward crumble to the floor "NO!!" Edward roar echoed through the room rattling the windows.**

_**Alice's Vision**_

**Bella was sitting in a wheelchair with her arms around her chest rocking back and forth. The scenery around her hazy; a dead look in her eyes. Suddenly her head snaps up and her dead eyes just stared. There was no fear no emotion she just cast her dead eyes upon the two figures that approached her. Bella still stared still rocking back and forth her face void of emotion as if she hadn't seen the two figures in the distance, her lips were moving but no sound came from them. In an instance the two figures were in front of her...one male and one female. Then nothing...darkness.**

**Alice tells her family about the vision, her voice the epitome of sorrow and grief. "Carlisle, we have to do something...we have to go back." Jasper said while holding Alice trying to comfort her and everyone else with wave after wave of calm.**

**Carlisle turned to Edward "Edward, pull yourself together...this hasn't happened yet, get up." Edward stood up and tried to pull himself together but barely. "If we leave now we will make it there by tomorrow night." Emmette said. "Right, lets pack, everyone meet outside in five minutes." Carlisle said. **

**I know this is very cliffy, but it gets better.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**recap:**

_"Right, lets pack, everyone meet outside in five minutes." Carlisle said. _

Chapter12

**Mystery Person POV**

_Ah, it's been a while since I've gone for a good run...stretch out my limbs a bit. The fresh air...I could smell pine trees, the earth, the forest creatures scurrying about...taking a deep breathe I could smell a hint of salt and the ocean wafing through the air. "Huh, must be near a beach." Then like a ton of brick a foul stench was carried through the wind. "Ugh, gross...vampire."_

**VPOV**

"Ah, sweet revenge!" Victoria mummured to herself. "To think we needn't search much futher." Laurent said exited. "Let's go visit...our tasty meal." Victoria said as she licked her lips with anticipation. In a blink of an eye they were in front of Bella's rocking figure.

**BPOV**

Bella still stared still rocking back and forth her face void of emotion as if she hadn't seen the two figures in the distance, her lips were moving but no sound came from them. In an instance the two figures were in front of her...one male and one female. A flicker of recognition briefly shadowed through Bella's eyes. _I must be really going crazy; I'm having delusions of Victoria and Laurent. Close your eyes Bella it's not real...it's not real; maybe I should click my heels three time and wish to go home..._

**VPOV**

_Finally I'll be able to exact my revenge on this poor excuse of a human. _Victoria and Laurent looked down at Bella's form rocking back and forth; it seemed as if she hadn't noticed that they weren't even there.

Bella suddenly stiffened up and began to laugh a bitter daughting laugh; throwing her head back lacing her hands through her hair. "She gone mad.!" Laurent said wide eyed as he looked on.

"Mad or not she will still die a slow painful death." Victoria said menecingly flaring her nostrils in anger. Victoria flung her hand out and gave Bella a back-handed slap that sent her sailing through the air against a fallen bleached log that lay some twenty yards away. Bella's body slammed against the log with a loud thub and snap.

Laurent stepped foward take part in the torture, but Victoria grabbed his arm and said _"Mine"_ with a vicious growl; Laurent then stood back and watched.

Victoria attached again and this time another loud snap as she broke Bella's leg. Stepping over Bella's broken body; anger and rage surged through Victoria's face.

As she looked at Bella's face there was no emotion, no sign of pain or agony...she wouldn't even scream for help or out of pain. She just stared with dead eyes. This enraged Victoria even more; and the torture continued.

**BPOV**

_Close your eyes Bella it's not real...it's not real; maybe I should click my heels three time and wish to go home..._

"Haaahaahaahaa."_ Well isn't this a bitch; just freakin peachy. I'm going to die and there's no one hear to help me...save me; life's a bitch._ This was the last thought I had when I was suddenly flying through the air; I was thrown about some twenty yards and hit a fallen log.

I heard the thub my body made as it hit the log and heard the snap of my spine as it most likely shattered from the force of the impact.

I expected pain...I waited for it...yearned for it...to feel something again...but I felt nothing. I could feel the rage radiating from Victoria as she continued to brutally torture and batter my body as her rage grew more with frustration because of my silence and abscence of pain.

_Oh death take me...make this all go away; I am but an empty shell...take the remaining shattered pieces of my soul...My last thoughts...then blackness**.**_

_**Please RxR**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Recap:**_

_**Oh death take me...make this all go away; I am but an empty shell...take the remaining shattered pieces of my soul...My last thoughts...then blakness.**_

**Chapter13**

**BPOV**

Blackness enveloped me in it's arms like a warm blanket. I could still hear Victoria snarling with rage and impatience to exact her revenge on me, trying to prolong it.

_I know better; she was resisting my sweet...delicious blood; she won't hold out much longer....then I'll have my peace. I could feel myself fall deeper into unconsciencousness...the last thing I heard was a ferotious snarl...my last thought...Edward...forgive me._

**Mystery Person POV**

Then like a ton of brick a foul stench was carried through the wind. "Ugh, gross...vampire." I could hear snarling. _Great, here I thought I would have a peaceful day. Damn, it's actually nice out today; oh well._

I picked up my pace and made it to the clearing breaking through the edge of the forest on to the beach. I quickly scanned the area and what I saw would have made the most fearless, baddest, stonecold killer cringe and run home crying for their mommies.

I came upon two vampires; a male and a female; standing over was I suppose was a human, a broken one. I could tell I still had the element of surprise; I haven't been detected yet. I moved swiftly on to the beach; my steps so lite there were no indents on the sand. As I got closer I saw them feeding.

I cast my eyes upon the human and gasped. Her face was paler than any other human I'd seen; void of all emotion. What caught my attention were her eyes. I could not stop from staring at them; it was like looking at her soul...she was..._broken_. Then the closer I got I could feel the muderous rage start to rise within me. Excerting little strength I swooped down and tore the feeding monsters apart; leaving them in a pile of ashes with a flick of my wrist.

I turn to the human; she looked like a discarded ragdoll against the fallen log. _She's just a child..._I dare not move her; she has too many injuries and her life was quickly fading. I quickly removed the fallen log hurling it thirty yards away from us. Making the child as comfortable as possible I created a barrier of twenty yard in circumfrence. Withdrawing the bag I carried; I set out to heal her injuries.

_Crap!! , you've got to be kidding me..._

_**Please RxR**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap:**

_**Crap!!, you've got to be kidding me...**_

**Chapter14**

**JPOV**

**I have left Bella alone for far too long. **_**Man, I didn't think the meeting with Sam would take so long; Bella must be worried; she doesn't do well while alone.**_** I was running fast through the forest to get to the beach where I'd left Bella; as I broke though the forest's edge I saw a figure leaning over something on the ground. That **_**something**_** was...**_**Bella!**_

**"Grrrrraaaagghh." I snarled at the figure while running full speed towards them. I got close enough I lunged at the figure; only to be violently thrown backwards. **_**What the hell?**_** I cautiously approached again only to find I could go no further; there was some kind of force prohibitting me from going any further. I tried again; this time slamming harder into the **_**force field**_**. I howl at the pain it cause to my shoulder. I howled again signaling to the pack to come and help.**

**_"Stop trying, it won't work."_ I heard a soft voice almost whisper. It was then I realized that the figure was a woman; that's as far as I went in paying attention to her appearance; my main concern was Bella. I quickly phased, pulling on my shorts. I walked over to them only to be stopped by the _force field._ "Who are you and what are you doing to Bella?" I growled. **

**_"Who I am is none of your concern, and I am attempting to heal this child's injuries."_ _the woman said in a whisper._ "Like hell it isn't any of my concern." Jacob said pacing from side to side trying to find a way through the **_**force field**_**. **

**I felt a few of the member of the pack approach. "Watch yourselves there's some kind of **_**force field**_** or something blocking me from getting closer." Jacob said to Sam. There was a sharp throaty bark that came from Sam that had the others surrounding the area. It was twenty yard all around. **

**Sam phased and walked toward Jacob. "What is this....what's going on? Sam asked. "This leach is doing something to Bella!" Jacob snarled bearly holding back the waves of muscle spasms rolling down his torso. **

**_"I am no leech!"_ the woman belowed spinning around; her deep violet eyes ablaze with insult. _"You would do well to hold you tounge."_ she said. "_I am trying to help this child...she's been_ _bitten."_ she said waving her hand towards the smoke and ashes of the would be monsters; she then returned to the task at hand.**

**No one said or did anything but watch this stranger work over Bella. Jacob noticed that Sam had left. **_**Where the hell did Sam go? **_**Jacob mummered to himself; only to be answered by his return but he was not alone he'd brought Billy with him. "Jacob." Billy said to his son. "Dad." was all Jacob replied. Billy stepped closer; only to stop midstep; he gasped. "You!" he said. The woman's eyes met Billy's;_ "Yes, me."_ the woman said.**

**____________________****______________________________________**

**Please RxR**

**Sorry for not answering any of your question. All will be revealed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**recap:**** (chapter 13)**

_**"Right, lets pack, everyone meet outside in five minutes." Carlisle said. **_

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

**We all met at the cars in less than fie minutes anxious to get going. We took Carlisle's mercedes and my volvo. Calisle, Esme, Emmette and Rosalie went in the mercedes while Jasper, and Alice accompanied me in the volvo. I was the first one to drive like a bat out of hell away from the house.**

**"Alice." Edward said. "I can't see anything." Alice said frustrated. **_**Edward, I hope we make there in time. **_**Alice thought. "We will if I have anything to do with it." Edward said. Just then Alice froze; her eyes glazed over; the vision came in fast blips. "What was that, it was too fast." Edward asked confused. Alice blocked her mind from Edward and tried to desipher what she had just seen. "Stop blocking me!" Edward belowed. Jasper growled and positioned himself between Edward and Alice in a protective stance; well as much as he could considering they were in the small confined space of the car.**

**Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in an attempt to calm down. "I'm sorry Alice, please tell me what you saw" Edward said through a clenched jaw. "I don't know...I saw Bella...broken." Alice said, but was interupted by Edward's agonizing roar that shook the frame of his volvo. "Edward, I'm sorry!...I also saw a bits and pieces of another person, but I don't know who it is." Alice said. **_**Edward we have to hurry...I don't have a good feeling about the whole situation...I fear for Bella.**_** Alice thought.**

**We finally reached the airport; we boarded and we seated. Carlisle and Esme sat next to me while my sibblings took up the next couple of rows. **_**Only a few hours to get to Bella Edward please try to calm yourself.**_** Calisle thought to Edward. **

**CPOV**

**It is never easy seeing one of your children suffer. Edward features were contorted into that of man being tortured but a hundred times worse. I winced when I caught Edward grimace and slump futher into his chair. "Edward, you must think positive, we will get there in time to save Bella.**

**EPOV**

**Those were the most longest five hours of hell waiting to arrive. Finally the plane landed and we were making our way out of the airport. **

**We arrive at old home in Fork. "Ok, let's quickly settle in; we will begin our search for Bella." Carlisle said. "Alice, have you seen anything?" Edward asked her for the billionth time.**

**"NO! and stop asking, you know I haven't!" Alice yelled. "Look, I'm sorry; you know that the minute I know so will you." Alice said frustrated. Jasper gathered her into his arms trying to comfort her.**

**"Ok, we'll spread out and search for her; everyone's got their cell phones?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded. "Watch yourselves, the wolves don't know we're back in town; do not provoke them...the treaty still stands." Carlisle said staring at Emmette. "What?, why are you looking at me for?" Emmette said. "Because we know how much you're itching for a fight Emmette." Edward said.**

**"Ok, let's go." Edward said.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap:**

_**"You!" he said. The woman's eyes met Billy's; "Yes, me." the woman said.**_

**Chapter 16**

**Mystery Woman's POV**

**I saw the elder stepping towards my barrier and he froze midstep.**

_**"You!" he said. "Yes, me." **_**I said**_**. "Hold your tounge Elder; I have more pressing matters to attend to; All will be reaveled soon." **_**I said**_**.**_

_**JPOV**_

**This woman...or thing was working over Bella's broken body feverently. I couldn't tell what she was...**_**damn force field. **_**She was chanting, but I couldn't pick up what the words were. What the hell is taking her so long? Jacob said impatiently. "Calm down Jacob." Billy said not bothering to turn in his son's direction.**

**Mystery Woman's POV**

**I turned to the elder "Make them useful...protect the child, there are more coming." I said. "Who the hell are you ti give orders?" the one they called Jacob growled. "That is none of your concern at the moment; I will reveal who I am in due time....now protect the child." I ordered.**

_**Damn it...she has far to much venom in her system. I should have gotten to her sooner. I will have to bind her; that may possibly save her.**_** Taking out an ancient talisman and placing it on the child's forehead I began to chant.**

**To bind her I took her arm and cut an inch long cut on her forearm; and did the same with my own. I let my essence flow from me to the child; and sealed the wounds. I released my power; all my focus on the child. **

**BPOV**

**Darkness was all around me. There was no sky, no ground, there was just nothingness. **_**Am I dead?; surely I must be.**_** Bella thought. At first I felt nothing I just waited for release from my mortal body. Slowly I felt waves of heat; with each wave the heat came on stronger until it felt like a billion hot needles stabbing my whole body invaries degrees of heat. **__

_**Oh God, make it stop. **_**I couldn't move, I kept getting suck back down into the darkness. The darkness as sufficating me rendering me imobile. I tried to move, to speak but nothing. The heat was getting worse. it felt beyond torture. **

_**Please make it stop...I'll do anything, just make it stop, **_**I Begged**_**. **_**As if wanting to possibly to torture me more the heat wave increase even more. I didn't know how long I was buring, but it felt like it had been days or maybe weeks. **

**Then I felt a wave of coldness sweep over my body. Just like the heat the coldness increased with each wave. I felt like frozen pokers were stabbing me through out my body but at the same time; just pumping ice into me. At first I thought **_**Ah sweet release**_**, but the cold intensified a thousand fold. **_** Damn it I get no relief.**_** I thought. **

**As if it couldn't any worse (**_**Oh fuck me, what now) **_**the heat needles were back and they were at war with the icicle poker. Both heat and cold assualted my body; each trying to gain control. **

**What seemed like my never ending sadistic torture was geeting even worse; if possible. **_**Death must be to easy at this piont, maybe I should beg and grovel for oblivion...Oh controler of the universe...Budddah...**_

_**Gandih...Mother Teresa...all that is holy...have I not suffered enough....please end my tortured excistence.**_

**At mid grovel I felt my prayers somewhat answered. The battle of heat and cold was starting to recceed; unfortunately way to slow for my comfort. **

**I felt the heaviness slowly ease from my body. As the heat and cold sensations desipated my body became almost weightless; but the darkness still enveloped my mind. My mind seemed to slowly "connect" to with my body. **

**I was aware of numbness easing from my body; I could feel my fingers, my toes, legs, arms coming back to me...I could feel my entire body now.**

**Just before I could think **_**victory!**_** I felt a painful stab of pain in my chest and my body began to violently convulse.**

**Then I heard it....RELEASE!**

**Please RxR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Recap:**

_**Then I heard it....RELEASE!!**_

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV**

_**I don't know who this woman thinks she is....giving us orders as if she had any power over us. **_**Jacob thought grumbling to himself. I saw the woman lean over Bella and strike her on her chest and commanded...RELEASE! **

**Bella's body began to violently convulse, her eyes flew open from the movement; but they seem to see nothing. "What the hell did you do to her!" Jacob bellowed at the woman; trying to control himself from phasing. The woman ignore me and that infuriated me more.**

**Anger surged though me as the woman turned to me. Our eyes met and what I saw unnerved me. Her deep violet eyes were ablaze with anger and something else...I don't know what it was but it made me back off a bit. The woman said nothing and continued to chant.**

**Mystery Woman POV**

**"What the hell did you do to her!" Jacob bellowed. My gaze met his and I bearly restrained myself from attacking him to shut him up. I continued with the chanting. This process will be over soon. **

**The child's body began to calm. I looked over her body checking that her injuries were healed and they were. Soon the child will arise with a new existance and power. For now she would need to rest.**

**I turned to the elder."**_**The child needs to rest...I must move her." **_**The elder simply nodded and said "Come with me then." The elder led me to a small house and into a small room where I laid down the child. I then turned to the elder "**_**We must talk." **_**I said and he nodded leading the way to another room. "**_**Gather the others...they must know as well." **_**I said.**

**JPOV**

**The entire pack was spread throughout my livingroom waiting for an explanation to what we have witnessed. "Who are you....what are you...and what have you done to Bella?" I asked not able to restrain myself no longer. **

**"Son, calm down...she will explain everything." Billy said to me/"Like hell I'll calm down...we deserve some answers." I bellowed. "Jacob, shut it!" Sam commanded. "Please, explain yourself and who you are." Sam said.**

**"**_**I am Merrick." **_**said the woman**_**. **_**I heard Sam gasp. Everyone stared at Sam waiting for an explanation. Billy went to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder; Sam shocked expression disappeared and he nodded his confirmation when his eyes met Billy's. **

**The silent exchange between Billy and Sam hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone. They turned to Merrick and nodded for her to continue.**

**MPOV**

**"**_**I am from the Maika clan." **_**I said. "**_**I am also Quileuete." **_**I said and heard a collective gasp then there was silence as shock set in. The one they call Jacob said"What!.....how....who are you." He demanded angerly. **

**"Jacob! How dare you disrespect Merrick she is..." The elder his father said but was cut off by me. "It's alright...I am...Iam the third wife." I said. The elder and the one they called Sam then crumbled to their knees and said "Forgive him...he is angry...he cares deeply for the child you saved." they both said.**

**JPOV **

**"**_**I am from the Makah clan." she**_** said. "**_**I am also Quileuete." she**_** said and I heard a collective gasp my own included; then there was silence as shock set in. "What!.....how....who are you." I demanded angerly. **

**"Jacob! How dare you disrespect Merrick she is..." my father was saying but was cut off. "It's alright...I am...I am the third wife." she said. My father and Sam then crumbled to their knees "Please forgive him...he is angry...he cares deeply for the child you saved." my father said.**

**"The third wive...but you were killed be the bloodsucker." Jacob said. Everyone in our tribe knew of the legend of the third wife and how she selflessly gave her life to save her family and tribe. "**_**I was bitten by the vampire, yes."**_** Merrick said. **

**"I don't understand; Taka Aki stayed by your side and then left because you were dead." Jacob said confused. "How is it possible?" Jacob asked. **_**"The knife I use to sacrifice myself was a ritual knife."**_** Merrick said. **

**She rummaged through the old worn leather bag still slung around her shoulder and pulled out a knife. She unsheathed it. '**_**This knife." **_**She said.**

**There was ccomplete silence aside from the breathing in the room. "How?" was all I sputter out. **

_**"This ritual knife has been passed down from generation to generation; it has the powerful essensse of each generation before it." **_**she said**_**. "It was that essensse that saved me from becoming a vampire...a monster." **_**Merrick said sheathing the knife and putting it away.**

**No one said anything; everyone was processing this information. My voice sounded like a shout when I spoke. "Then what are you if you are not a **_**bloodsucker?"**_** I questioned.**

_**"I am immortal...I am indestructable...I am everything a vampire is; only I do not thirst as they do...I do not drink of humans." **_**Merrick explained. **

**"Then how do you survive...what do you eat?" Jacob asked incredulously. **_**"How do you survive...what do you eat?" **_**Merrick replied.**

**Before I could answer Merrick turned towards the room where Bella was resting; gave a nod to Billy and left; one second she was there the next she was gone. **_**This new information is going to take a while to process.**_** Jacob thought as he decided to follow Merrick into his room to tend to Bella.**

_**"She will wake soon." **_**Merrick said as I came into the room. **_**"Brace yourself; I do not know what her reation will be when she wakes."**_** she said. Before I could say anything Bella began to stir.**

**MPOV**

_**"Brace yourself; I don't know what her reation will be when she wakes."**_** I said to Jacob as he wandered into the room.**

**"**_**Wake up child."**_** Merrick said. "Her name is Bella." Jacob growled.**

**BPOV**

**My body felt so alert; I could **_**smell **__**and hear**_** everything...I could feel the air against my skin, I could taste the air around me. I could smell the old wood of the room I was in; I could taste the air and tell there were two people in the room with me. The one near me was unfamiliar...it smelled of jasmine and sage; while the other was familiar...it smelled so earthy....pine and sandalwood...umm Jacob. **

**I hear an unfamiliar voice next to my ear whisper**_**"Wake up child." **_**then I heard a familar voice growl **_**"Her name is Bella." **_**Ah, Jacob my ever protective sun.**

**I opened my eyes and saw a woman sitting at my side staring at me.**

**She had a petite frame with olive colored skin and thick wavey jet black hair the cascaded down to her waist. Her face was stunning; she had the most exquisite crimson plump lips and above them sat high cheek bones giving her face a strong yet exotic look. **

**Her eyes were what captivated me the most; they were wide almond shaped with thick lashes...her eyes were a deep violet color.**

**I could not speak but only stare at this enchanting woman. Then I heard her speak. "Ah, finally she's awake." she said. Her voice startled me; then I remembered what she did to Victoria and Laurent; it all came rushing through my mind. **

**I felt an over whelming need to protect myself. I was out of the room and the small house in less than a second; I found myself on First Beach before I could even process what had happened.**

_**Holy crow what just happened**_** I thought. **

**Please RxR**

**More to come....stay tune.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Recap:**

_**Holy crow what just happened**_** ! Bella thought. **

**Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

**I made my way to my room behind Merrick I was stopped in my tracks. I saw Bella laying in my bed; it looked like Bella but different. Her hair was longer, she looked leaner even taller to me. _I must be going crazy; it's just the lighting in here._ Jacob thought.**

**Bella was stirring.** **I saw Bella body stiffen and her nostrils flareed. She was taking in her surroundings. "**_**Wake up child."**_** Merrick said. "Her name is Bella." Jacob growled. I saw Bella's lips twitch, **_**she recognized my voice**_**; **_**what am I saying of course she would**_**. Jacob thought.**

**Bella opened her eyes and looked at Merrick. Her eyes swept over the woman's body taking in all the details. When Bella's gaze landed on Merrick's face her eyes went wide and a flicker of fear was in them.**

**The next thing I know Bella is gone and out of the house.**

**"What the hell just happened; she was there one second and then she's gone!" Jacob yelled. "It's like she disappeared."**

**"**_**Go after her! She's confused and doesn't know how to handle what just happened to her." **_**Merrick said calmly.**

**BPOV**

_**Oh my god,oh my god,oh my god. Ok first I was in Jacobs room now I'm on the beach. What the hell happened to me?**_** Bella thought. I looked down at myself and was horrified at what I saw.**

**My clothes were in shreds just hanging from my body. **_**hum, I still feel like me.**_** Bella thought. **_**My hair...it's longer...that's odd I don't remember letting grow this long.**_** Bella thought a bit confused. **

**I was broken away from my reverie when I sensed someone. Before I saw who it was I knew who it was. "Odd." Bella thought. **

_**Pine and sandalwood...Jacob.**_** Jacob approached me with his hand up, showing he meant no harm. **_**Silly Jacob, I know he wouldn't hurt me.**_** Bella thought. "Bella." Jacob said cautiously, tightness in his eyes as he eyed me.**

**"It's ok Bella, let me help you." he said. **_**Help me...help me with what? **_**Bella thought. He must have seen my confusion, he took another step foward now only ten feet away from me.**

**I found my voice...it came out low and **_**different**_**. "Jacob." I gasped at how it sounded. It was different; it sounded softer....melodious, it shocked me. I crumbled to the sand wrapping my arms across my chest and began rocking back and forth.**

**"Bella it's ok, I'll explain everything." Jacob said closing the gap between us in two long strides. He knelt next to me and scooped me up carefully and put me on his lap.**

**I nesseled my face into his chest...he winced; but I ignored it. "Jake, what happened to me?" Bella asked him.**

**He told me that Victoria and Laurent got past the pack and into the sea. They had made their way onto the beach near the cliffs. He went on to decribe what they had done to me and how he found me. **

**"The only thing I can't expalin is how you're still alive; there's one person that can do that." Jacob whispered to me. "We should go back to the house." he said. I just nodded and he held me tight against his chest and ran home.**

**We got the front door and Jacob put me down still hold me to make sure I was steady. "Everything's gonna be alright, I'm here with you, ok." Again I nodded not meeting his gaze.**

**I clung to Jacob's arm for dear life as we made our way into the house. As my gaze made it's way across the room; all the pack members were there as well as Billy, then I saw the woman staring at me.**

**I felt a wave of fear go through me and then I felt an over whelming urge to protect. I let go of Jacob's arm and before I knew what I was doing I was standing in front of him; crouching. **

**A visious growl erupted from my chest. Part of me was shocked; but the over whelming need to protect won over the shock. I felt the pack members shift uneasily and heard them growl as well.**

**I took a step towards the woman; our eyes still lock on each other, but I was blocked by....Jacob. **_**Ok, now I'm confused....why was he protecting this woman.....she was the danger here.**_** Bella thought. Then I saw the expression on his face. It was cold and furious. **_**Í was the danger.....I am the one that is dangerous.**_** Bella thought.**

**I felt shocked and hurt at the way Jacob was looking at me and I felt his emotion stab through me. I felt pain...I fell to the floor with my hand in my hair; my body was trembling and I was rocking back and forth.**

**"Oh God what's happening to her!" I heard Jacob as he ran to me. Then i heard the woman's voice. "No stop!" she yelled, but it was too late. A wave of pain surged through me and I screamed in agony.**

**MPOV**

**I saw the child....Bella walk into the room clinging to Jacobs arm. I could see her grip was strong and his jaw as clenched from the pain.**

**Bella eyes swept the room taking everything in. Her gaze finally landed on me. **

**I saw a flicker of fear then she took a protective stance in front of Jacob.**

**Crouching in front of Jacob a vicious growl rumbled in her chest. **_**She thinks I'm the dangerous one.**_** Merrick thought amused.**

**Jacob blocked her way when she took a step towards me. The pack members shifted uneasily undecided on what they should do; some growled in warning. **

**Bella was taken off guard at what she saw in Jacob's expression. Suddenly she was on the floor; her body was shaking and rocking back and forth. She let out a scream. **_**Damn it, it's to soon for this.**_** Merrick thought. **

**"Oh God what's happening to her!" Jacob screamed as I saw him lunge foward towards Bella. "No stop!" I yelled. It was too late. Bella let out an agonizing scream that made everyone cringe. They all fell to their knees. "Make her stop!" they shrieked through their pain. **

**"Get out, all of you get out NOW!" I commanded. They all left the small house, but one....Jacob. "Out!" I bellowed to Jacob. Still clutching his head he looked to me with blazing eyes and said "I won't leave her, she's suffering...I won't leave even if it costs me my life!"**

**"Fine! just stay out of the way.....and Jacob....this won't get any easier; it'll get even more painful....for both of you" Marrick said.**

**Please RxR**


	19. Chapter 19

**Recap:**

_**"Fine! just stay out of the way.....and Jacob....this won't get any easier; it'll get even more painful....for both of you" Marrick said.**_

**chapter 19**

**JPOV**

**Bella was on the floor of my living room screaming and writhing in pain. The more she suffered the more I suffered; it was like I was **_**conected**_** to her somehow. I was feeling everything she was. **

**"What's....wrong with....her." I asked through a clenched jaw. **_**Oh God the pain.**_** I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside.**

**MPOV**

**"What's....wrong with....her." Jacob asked through a clenche jaw; his gaze never leaving Bella's writhing body. "Her transformation is accelerating; at this rate she should be through this in less that two days time;**

**she must be moved out of this house or there'll be nothing left of it when this is over." Merrick said. **_**I must bind her with a barrrier; or else she'll destroy everything in her wake.**_** Merrick thought. "Jacob talk to her ....calm her. Merrick oredered.**

**As Jacob tried to calm Bella; I set out to enclose Bella's body into a barrier. It proved a bit difficult as Jacob was cradling Bella in his arms. With a flick of my wrist I encased Bella and Jacob in the barrier. **

**"Come, Jacob." I ordered. A flicker of annoyance and anger rippled through his body as he tried to control his muscle spasms at being orderedd around; but nonetheless he complied and stood up and walked outside.**

**The pain emminating from Bella was enough to crush any human under it's weight; but this boy had enough strength.....sheer willpower and devotion was what's allowing him to withstand such torture. Merrick mused.**

**I made my way to the beach where I first found Bella. "Ease her down into the sand." Merrick commanded Jacob. Jacob fell to his knees gasping from the pain and excertion of running to the beach; he gently laid Bella onto the sand.**

**JPOV**

**"Ease her down into the sand." Merrick commanded. How I made it from the house to the beach was beyond me; but my body complied with Merrick's command and my knees gave way and collapsed under me and I laid Bella down gently on the sand. **

**As soon as I let Bella go, wave after torturous wave came crashing down on me and getting stronger. "Bella....I'm here." Jacob gasped. "Please Bella, come back to me." Jacob begged groaning with pain.**

**MPOV**

**When Jacob laid Bella out before him; Bella's pain increased ten fold. I saw Jacob's body stiffen and undulate as his body was racked with more pain.**

**"Bella....I'm here...Please Bella, come back to me." Jacob begged between gasps.**

**I expanded the barrier to a twenty yard circumfrence. "Jacob, talk to her; it calms her if she knows you are near." Merrick said gently. Though Jacob was going through an wxcurtiating amount of pain he talked to her; he soothed her...even made a few jokes.**

**Thirty hours....thirty hours of keeping watch over Bella and Jacob. Thirty hours of pain and agony. It seemed to dissapate some.**

**Bella's body was no longer writhing and thrashing about and she let out an occasional shriek of pain. Jacob seemed relived and cautiously attempted to stand and stretch out his sore muscles; without doubling over in pain. **

**Suddenly I heard a horrific snap. I let out a scream as I felt my barrier shutter, weaken and the crumble. I was stunned and frozen in place. **_**No one hade ever broken my barrier before; this one is quite powerful. **_**Merrick mused.**

**"What the hell was that!" Jacob demanded. "She....the barrier....it's broken." Merrick stuttured. Before Jacob could say another word; the wind pick up wickedly as my barrier crumbled shocking both Jacob and myself. **

**Bella's body shifted of it's own accord, lifted up by the wind. Her body levitated five feet of the ground. **_**Í knew what was to come next.**_** "Jacob....back away....NOW!" Merrick whispered in a steely voice. Jacob head snapped in my direction, but it was too late. **_**Damn it!**_

**Please RxR**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Recap:**_

_**"Jacob....back away....NOW!" Merrick whispered in a steely voice. Jacob head snapped in my direction, but it was too late. Damn it! **_

**chapter 20**

**BPOV**

**I took a step towards the woman; our eyes still lock on each other, but I was blocked by....Jacob. **_**Ok, now I'm confused....why was he protecting this woman.....she was the danger here.**_** Bella thought. **

**Then I saw the expression on his face. It was cold and furious. **_**Í was the danger.....I am the one that is dangerous.**_** Bella thought.**

**I felt shocked and hurt at the way Jacob was looking at me and I felt his emotion stab through me. I felt pain...I fell to the floor with my hand in my hair; my body was trembling and I was rocking back and forth.**

**"Oh God what's happening to her!" I heard Jacob as he ran to me. Then i heard the woman's voice. "No stop!" she yelled, but it was too late. A wave of pain surged through me and I screamed in agony.**

**Agony, pain, suffering, torture...whatever you want to call it; this was a billion time worse. This ravaging torture felt as if it was tearing me apart from the inside and putting my insides into a blender and then pouring it into a cocktail of battery acid adding salt and lemon to the wounds all at the same time.**

**I heard Jacob "Oh God what's happening to her!" Then the she-demon shriek "No stop!", but she was downed out by a collective "Make her stop!" from the pack. "Get out, all of you get out NOW!" she-demon bellowed. **

**"NO! I won't leave her, she's suffering...I won't leave even if it costs me my life!" I heard Jacob counter her command. "Fine! just stay out of the way.....and Jacob....this won't get any easier; it'll get even more painful....for both of you." **

_**The both of us...what the hell is she talking about?**_** "What's....wrong with....her." Jacob asked through a clenched jaw. **_**Was Jacob in pain because of me...**_**"Her transformation is accelerating; at this rate she should be through this in less that two days time.**

_**Damn I have to go through this AGAIN!!! ....more pain, more suffering....haven't I gone through enough already!**_

**"Jacob talk to her ....calm her. she-demon oredered.**

**"Come, Jacob." she ordered.**

**"Ease her down into the sand." she-devil commanded Jacob.**

**Suddenly I felt the wind wip around me, I could the heat from Jacob's body. A few seconds later I was the set down on something soft yet hard. **

**I chanced a sniff and could tell I was back on the beach....the beach **_**Oh no, no, no, I don't want to be here! **_**I tried to voice my concern but all that came out was my shrieks of pain.**

**"Bella....I'm here...Please Bella, come back to me." Jacob begged between gasps. "Jacob, talk to her; it calms her if she knows you are near." **

**I could hear Jacob's voice but I could make out the words; he sound like a hum in the backround. Most of my attention was focused on the current insufferable pain.....the bane of my existance; for how long this would last....your guess was as good as mine. **

**The pain seemed to receed after a while. My body was slowly gaining control over itself an nearly stopped writhing and my screams were only occassional.**

**I started when I heard a loud clash of thunder. "What the hell was that!" Jacob demanded. "She....the barrier....it's broken." she-devil stuttured. **_**Barrier....what barrier....what is she talking about; I haven't been able to move so how the hell did I break a barrier. Damn this is really frustrating!!**_

**The wind pick up wickedly; my body shifted of it's own accord, lifted up by the wind. My body levitated above of the ground. **

**I felt an over whelming energy build up in my gut and it was rapidly spreading through my body. **_**What now?**_** Clenching my jaw as I had been to keep myself from shrieking to much; I couldn't help but let out another tortured scream. At the same time I felt a wave of release**_**.**_

**"Jacob....back away....NOW!" she-devil said in a steely voice. My eyes snapped open and Jacob was no longer near me. **_**What happened....where was Jacob.**_

**From my peripheral vison I saw Jacob's body against a fallen log slumped over, **_**NOOOOOOO!!!**_

**Another wave of energy wripped through me and I was thrown into the sea. I sunk like a boulder. **_**No! I.....killed.....Jacob.....my warmth, my sun.**_

**The energy was still radiating through my body and the pressure from the sea and now my added guilty misery was getting to be too much. I wanted release from all this agony. "Bella....Bella!" **

_**Oh great, now I'm going insane....let's add another check to the long list of "lets screw with Bella to see what it takes to break her." **_

**"Bella.....listen to me Jacob is fine....you must concentrate....you must control yourself." she-devil said. **_**Jacob's ok......Jacob's ok ??**_** "Yes, he's ok.....control Bella.....try to gain control." **

_**Oh yeah, control she saids.....how am I supposed to do that an why should I listen to you?!**_** "I'm here to help you." She-devil went on to explain what happened to her and whom she was. "My name is Merrick." **_**You're the third wife.....huh, no shit! **_**she laughed at my last thought. **

_**Hey wait a minute....how is it you can talk to me.....seeing as to I'm in the middle of the sea under a few hundred cubic feet of water. **_

**When I _saved_ you I had to **_**bind**_** you to me with my blood. We are connected for eternity. Our **_**connection**_** comes if you are in danger or vise versa, I'll explain later.**

**"Focus, Bella.....feel the energy around you." **_**Ok....feel the energy around me.....ok now what?**_

**"Take the energy into yourself...it will not harm you; your body will accept it." **_**Oh joy, how am I supposed to do that.**_

_**Ok, feel the energy around me....got that......now how to take the energy into me....hmmm.**_

**I felt the energy...it felt like electricity...tingling all over my body. **_**Focus Bella....take the energy inside of you....control the energy.**_** I slowly felt the energy flow through me. **_**I feel so euphoric.....this energy feels awesome. "Focus Bella." **_**ok....ok,,,jeeze.**

**With the energy all gathered into my body I began to ascend from the depth of the sea.**

**As I ascended from the sea I realized I bone dry; **_**what the...;**_** I was shocked. It was like I was in a "bubble"...this is so cool. I mused**

**As the shore became visible my eyes searched frantically for Jacob. **_**He's ok....she said he was ok....if she's lying so help me....**_

_**I got closer. Jacob! **_**Instanly I was standing in front of him. We were both shocked at my speed. This time it was me who gathered him into my arms...me who comforted him. "Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry...are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, I'm ok...just caught me off guard is all." he said with a wary smile not quite looking at me.**

**"Jacob, are you sure you're ok?" His eyes snapped up and he gasped "Bella your eyes...they're..."**

**"They're what....are they that bad?" A slow grin lit up his face. "No, they are beautiful....they are a deep green." he said.**

**I turned to Merrik "What am I....am I a vampire?"**

**"No, you have all of there "powers" and none of their "weaknessess." she said.**

**"What about the bloodlust?" "Like I said...none of their weakness." she said.**

**"You are immortal...a very powerful one from what I just witnessed."**

**"Ok, now I confused...I'm immortal, but not a vampire...and apparently I'm powerful; yet I've seen nothing to prove this." Bella stated frowning.**

**"Exactly...now the latter...you broke through my barrier....that takes an emmense amount of power." she said with a grin plastered across her face.**

**Her amusement was short lived as the grin quickly left her face. Her eyes were ablaze with an undecernable emotion. Her face became a mask of sheer coldness.**

**"What?....what is it?" Both Jacob and I said togerther.**

**"Vampire." was all she said; she whirled around facing north. "There." she pionted.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Please RXR**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews.**

**There will be a week lapse with my updates. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Last chapter coming up.....Get ready for the sequel....Blazing Moon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Recap:

_**"What?....what is it?" both Jacob and I said togerther.**_

_**"Vampire." was all she said; she whirled around facing north. "There." she pionted.**_

**Chapter 21**

**MPOV**

**We all turned to the north. "There are many coming this way" "How many....how long till they get here?" Jacob growled. **_**"**_**Any minute now they'll break through the forest edge...about twenty of them" **

_**This is not good...what do they want; who do they...Bella. **_**Bella looked at me wide eyed. "What! they're after me, what have I done to them?!" **

**Jacob let out a furotious growl. "Jacob." "I'm on it." Jacob phased and gave a thunderous howl to the pack to forewarn them and call them to the beach for help.**

**A minute later the vampires were through the forest's edge. "Newborns." **_**"Newborns?"**_** Bella thought. **_**"Yes, newborns...they are unpridctable and all they care for is the bloodlust....you must focus and stay alert.**_** Bella nodded. **

**BPOV**

**A minute later the vampires were through the forest's edge. "Newborns." **_**"Newborns?"**_** I thought. **_**"Yes, newborns...they are unpridctable and all they care for is the bloodlust....you must focus and stay alert.**_

_**Ok, stay alert....focus. All the care about is the bloodlust.**_** Realization hit me at full force...Jacob....the pack....**_**bloolust**_**....the Quiluettes....**

**My "new" brain processed this all in mear seconds. Right then and there I made my resolve that no one will get killed by these monsters. **

**The pack joined us just as the vampires made their way down the beach. I kept a close eye on Jacob....**_**no one will get hurt or die today.**_** I chanted in my head like a mantra. **

**I looked to Merrick and she nodded; she'd heard everything going through my head.**

**The pack surrounded us; Merrick to my left and Jacob to my right, the pack was about five yards away spread out into a semi circle around us.**

**The newborns were now forty yards away. They were startled when they saw the pack; but their bloodlust was stronger and kept them inching foward. **

**I could see their glowing red eyes and the hunger in them; they crouched and waited for some signal to attack.**

**JPOV**

**We all turned to the north. "There are many coming this way" "How many....how long till they get here?" **_**Damn bloodsuckers.**__**"**_**Any minute now they'll break through the forest edge...about twenty of them" **

**"What! they're after me, what have I done to them?!" Bella spat at Merrick; they were having a coversation in their heads. **_**What! Ah hell...great they're after Bella....not if I can help it.**_

**"Jacob." Merrick whispered. "I'm on it." I phased and howled to warn the pack of the situation and for help.**

**"Newborns." Merrick said under her breathe. I was going to asked what she'd ment by **_**newborns, **_**but the pack came and we formed a protective stance around Bella and Merrick.**

**The newborns were now forty yards away. They were startled when they saw the pack, but their bloodlust was stronger and kept them inching foward.**

**Bella looked at me and laid her on my shoulder and grabed a handful of my fur. They look on her face said **_**be careful**_**, I nudged her back letting her know I understood; she nodded also.**

**The leeches started to snarl. **_**Here we go**_**. They leaped the forty yards in one bound and headed straight fot Bella.**

**Without thinking I jumped in front of Bella to protect her. I caught one of the leeches and snapped his head off clean off his shoulders.**

**Next thing I know I have three of them on me clawing away at my fur. **_**Damn it that hurt....fucking bloodsuckers.**_** I howled in pain as one of them got me in the ribs.**

**They ganged up on me; I tried to fight them off, but I had too many injuries from them and I could bearly breathe as my ribs were hurt.**

**I clawed one of the off me and was able to rip off a limb. **_**I gotcha now**_**. **

**Then I was hurled backwards and my back hit a tree which snapped in half. That knocked the wind out of me and blackness started to creep up on me along with the bloodsuckers.**

**Then blackness.**

**BPOV**

**I looked at Jacob and put my hand in his fur; he nudged me back. I am still amazed at how well he could read my face.**

**The newborns started to get ansy and snarled. Three leaped the forty yards and headed straight for me.**

**Before I could do anything Jacob jumped in front of me. He caught one of them and snapped his head off clean.**

**Then all hell broke loose. The newborns were everywhere. The pack surrounded me and were fighting off the newborns.**

**I heard a howl and spun arround to see it was Jacob. He was fighting off three more vampires that ganged up on him.**

**One of them kicked him in the ribs; but he didn't get far as Jacob ripped a limb off him.**

**The other two simultaneously kicked him across the beach and he hit a tree. The tree snapped in half and Jacob's body fell limp to the ground.**

**_Get up....Jacob get up._ The two vampires that attacked him were stalking up to his body.**

**"Jacob...Noooooooo!" I bellowed. Anger took a hold of me and the next thing I know I'm crouching in front of Jacob's body hissing at the on coming vampires.**

**MPOV**

**"Jacob...Noooooooo!" _Bella._ I thought, as I spun around I saw Bella vanish and reappear in front of Jacob's limp body. She was crouched in a defensive stance hissing at two vampires.**

**I was shocked when I saw Bella's eyes. They were black; there was no white visible at all. _Oh shit...this is not good._**

**"Everyone back away NOW!" I bellowed. The pack looked to me and I pointed in Bella's direction and slowly backed away. They saw fear in my eyes and did as I commanded.**

**"You're dead!" Bella straighten from her stance; her eyes never left the two vampire in front of her. They were frozen in place, not one inch of them moved away from her.**

**The wind picked up around her and her body was lifted up. A visible shield formed around her and extended out to Jacob.**

**As the pack and I backed away slowly the rest of the vampires turned their attention to her and were slowly stalking up to her. They too froze in place.**

**Bella raised her hand up in our direction; we were instanly shielded and were unable to move any further.**

**I tried to speak to Bella in her mind, but she blocked me out.**

**"You killed him....my heart....my sun." she whispered furiously.**

**Bella's body was trembling with anger. Suddenly the two vampires in front of her clutched their heads and screamed in agony.**

**Their bodies convulsed and a fire consumed them from the inside out leaving a pile of ashes behind.**

**Bella cocked her head to the side; "You came to kill me and hurt my family and for that you will all pay." she said in a cold steely voice.**

**Her gaze swept the beach; her eyes only gazing at each vampire for less than a second.**

**Time seemed to slow down as we witnessed the awesome destructive power Bella beheld.**

**All at once the newborns convulsed and fire consumed them as well.**

**Bella then turned to Jacob's body; she fell to her knees and gently lifted his body to her.**

**BPOV**

**Anger took a hold of me and the next thing I know I'm crouching in front of Jacob's body hissing at the on coming vampires.**

**_They killed Jacob_, was all that ran through my mind.**

**"You're dead!" I straighten from my stance; my eyes never left the two vampire in front of me. They were frozen in place, not one inch of them moved away from me.**

**The wind picked up around me and my body was lifted up. I somehow threw out my shield; it formed around me and extended out to Jacob.**

**I saw the pack moving away from the beach and the newborns were following. My hand shot out and another shield formed around the Merrick and the pack.**

**"You killed him....my heart....my sun." I said furiously.**

**I was filled with such muderous intent that my body trembling as I tried to restrain myself; wanted to show them what pain was.**

**Suddenly the two vampires in front of me clutched their heads and screamed in agony; I sent them a small dose of what I went through during my change combined with some of what I felt when _he_ left me.**

**Their bodies convulsed and a fire consumed them from the inside out leaving a pile of ashes behind.**

**I cocked my head to the side; "You came to kill me and hurt my family and for that you will all pay." I said in a cold steely voice.**

**My gaze swept the beach; my eyes only gazing at each vampire for less than a second.**

**All at once the newborns convulsed and fire consumed them as well.**

**I then turned to Jacob's body; my knees gave way and I gently lifted his body to my chest.**

**"Jacob...don't leave me please....please come back to me." I pleaded.**

**My heart was breaking all over again; I can't stand to go through this again.**

**"Jacob!!!" I shrieked.**

**I closed my eyes and focused all my energy and love and released it into the shield that surrounded Jacob and me.**

**I instantly felt the warmth of Jacob's body returning to him; I felt his injuries slowly healing themselves.**

**I heard gasps from behind me; I'd almost forgotten about Merrick and the pack member still encased in my shield.**

**I somehow released them. Merrick was at my side at once.**

**Still clutching Jacob to my chest; I refuse to look at him for fear that he was dead and I just couldn't bear that.**

**"Bella.....Bella give me Jacob so I can look over his injuries.....Bella please." I loosened my grip and allow Merrick to take him away from me.**

**Unable to look at Jacob's body instead I looked at my hands. I heard another gasp.**

**Jacob's back arched as his body gasp for a deep breathe. _Oh thank goodness.....he's alive._**

**After an hour of Merrick was done examining Jacob; she let him up and he made his was to me.**

**By this time I was already self-loathing myself for being a monster; for killing all the vampires and getting Jacob hurt in the process as he only tried to protect me.**

**"Bella." Jacob said his voice sounding gruff. I was happy Jacob was alive, but I couldn't bear for him to look at me. "Jacob don't....don't look at me I'm a monster."**

**"You are not a monster....you saved my life and I think this earns me a double sentence of a lifetime of servitude.....you're not getting rid of me that easily." Jacob said with a grin plastered on his face.**

**"Jacob..." I was cut off by him picking me up into a bone crushing hug; for a human at least."Thank you for saving my life Bella."**

**MPOV**

**"Jacob...don't leave me please....please come back to me." Bella pleaded.**

**"Jacob!!!" she shrieked in agony.**

**What we witnessed next left us all frozen with shock.**

**Bella closed her eyes and brilliant light came from the shield that encased her and Jacob.**

**I could see his injuries slowly healing themselves.**

**There was a collective gasp from myself and the pack member; some inpart to what we were witnessing and others inpart from the shield which was slowly crumbling away releasing us.**

**I was at Bella's side at once.**

**"Bella.....Bella give me Jacob so I can look over his injuries.....Bella please." She loosened her grip and allow me to take him away from her.**

**I checked over Jacob's injuries only to find none. _Amazing._**

**Jacob's back arched as his body gasp for a deep breathe. _Oh thank goodness.....he's alive._**

**After an hour of examining Jacob; I let him up and he made his was to me.**

**"Bella." Jacob said his voice sounding gruff. "Jacob don't....don't look at me I'm a monster."**

**"You are not a monster....you saved my life and I think this earns me a double sentence of a lifetime of servitude.....you're not getting rid of me that easily." Jacob said with a grin plastered on his face.**

**"Jacob..." he cut her off by picking her up into a bone crushing hug; for a human at least."Thank you for saving my life Bella."**

**As I turned to give them some privacy; I caught a wiff of somthing in the wind. My head snapped to the eastern edge of the forest. _More vampires._**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Please RxR**

**Coming soon the Sequel: Blazing Moon **

**Thank you for all your comments and support through all twentyone chapters. I'm looking foward to part duex.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have decided to combine both Black Sun and Blazing Moon.**

**Sorry for the confusion. Please read and review. I appreciate all the reviews, advice and constructive critisism. **

**Thank You,**

**Adlih S.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blazing Moon**

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

It amazed me how the town of Forks is small with it's population; but the amount of places someone could hide or be held prisoner was astonding.

I searched and researched evey place I could think of; even rechecking places I knew my siblings had already been to.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller id. "Carlisle."

"Edward we've searched everywhere and we've found no trace of her; come back to the house...we're regrouping." Carlisle said his voice laced with worry.

I ran to my volvo, hopped in and took off pushing the engine to it's limit. I made it to the house in mere minutes. I was immediately assualted by my family's thoughts.

I ran up the stairs and bolted through the front door and into the living room, but I froze. "What happened....why are you all blocking?" Edward spat through a clenched jaw.

Alice was translating the history of fashion in Yiddish, Jasper was reciting the Declaration of Independence in spanish, Emmette and Rosalie thoughts were to graphic and I gladly blocked them out.

Esme was unable to block me completely; she was worried about Bella. Carlisle's thought caught me off guard.

_There's one place we have yet to search....La Push...."_ My head snapped towards Carlisle and our eyes met; his were calm as always...mine were wide in disbelieve.

I could feel the anger building as a growl rumbled in my chest. "Edward calm down." "No" I said with a fierce growl.

The family was watching our private conversation. "Hey, care to include the rest us." Emmette said impatiently.

"She's with the _dogs_." Edward said his anger reaching it's breaking point...his body was trembling as he tried to control himself.

I turned on my heel and bolted out the back door running. I reached the forest's edge of the backyard when Alice had a vision.

I froze in place. What I saw came in spurts. I was horrified at what I did see; then Alice and I simultaneously crumble to the ground cluching our head and screaming in pain.

_Oh god so much pain._ I felt as if I was going through the _change_ again only it was a thousand times worse.

I don't know how long it lasted. I felt a pair of hands grab me and I flinched away. The pain was still fresh in my mind.

"Edward are you ok?" Carlisle said franticly as he helped me to my feet.

"what happened...what was that....and the pain..." I was gasping for breathe as I was led back into the house.

Carlisle led him to the couch where Jasper was cradling Alice's trembling

body in his lap trying to confort her.

Alice looked to Edward and their eyes locked. "Edward I'm sorry, I don't know what that was....the vision was so strong I couldn't control it....I... she trailed off.

"Alice...what did you see?" Jasper asked her as he tried to comfort her.

"I...it...it was Bella." Alice said as she closed her eyes; she took an unneccessary deep breathe and continue "She..she was in pain....so much pain." she whispered as she and Edward visibly shuddered from the memory of the vision and pain.

"We have to find her!" Esme said as she sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder.

'Yes, we must find her.....there's one place left to look." Carlisle was cut off by Emmette "La Push." he said as he crack his knuckles and flexed his muscle. "I can't wait to get my little sister back from those mongrels." he snarled.

"It's settled then, we go them and get her back....when do we leave?" I said to Carlise.

"Now." Carlisle said. I didn't hear his answer as I was already out the door and heading towards La always made me feel free; today I felt anything but free, I felt as if I couldn't run fast enough. I need to find Bella and protect her to ease her pain.

My family followed close behind. We broke through the forest and were at the edge of La Push beach.

As soon as we set foot on the beach we all froze in horror at what we saw.

Bella, Jacob and another woman were surrounded by the werewolves, only it was more of protective stance.

The woman turned and motioned with her finger to the north where the cliffs are. We turned as well to see what she was pointing at.

A large group of twenty or so newborn vampires we running across the beach at top speed. In an instant my Bella and the wolves were surrounded.

"Bella!" I screamed. They didn't seem to hear me. I tried to move but I was frozen in palce, paralized. _Move damn it._ I tried to force myself but couldn't.

A loud fierce snarl erupted from the woman and the wolves attached the onslaught of newborns.

Jacob jumped in front of Bella and was attacked by three newborns. He easly dismembered them and was overtaken by three more and slammed into a tree snapping it.

We heard Bella roar with anger as she seemed to vanish and reappear in front of Jacob.

My undead heart broke at the look of anguish that crossed my love's face.

_Damn it why can't I move._ I opened my mind to my family and found they were having the same problem. "Carlisle, what's going on....can you move?" "No, it's like we're being block by some barrier." he said.

"We have to do something....she's going to get killed!" I bellowed.

A loud roar ripped through the air. I turned just in time to see Bella's body lift off the ground; she shot her hand out to her right; I noticed the other woman and the wolves were backing away from the fight, then they froze in mid step.

If I wasn't already dead I think I would've dropped dead from the scene in front of me.

Bella was _levetating;_ for lack of a better word; th newborns took the opportunity and stalked up to Bella and were ready to attack when the two whom attacked Jacob started to convulse and instantly conbusted from a fire that consumed them from within.

She cocked her head to the side and spoke; but I couldn't hear what it was she said to them. Mere seconds later the rest of the new borns were nothing but piles of ashes.

I stood there frozen unable to run to her, touch her, confort her in her time of need. I watched helpless as she turned to Jacob and colapsed in front of him. She shrieked his name and cradled his body to her bussom.

My breathe held as I saw a brilliant light engulf Bella and Jacob. The woman and the wolves stumbled foward as the were released from whatever was holding them.

The woman vanished and was instantly by Bella's side pleading with her. The woman then took Jacob's body from her and check over him.

Bella just sat there unresponsive staring at nothing.

_Damn it why can't I move....she needs me._ I was pulled out on my reveire as the wolves moved foward to where Jacob's body lay.

My family and I watched in amazement as Jacob's body arched it's back and gasped for the oh so precious air that filled his lungs.

I watched as Jacob was helped to his feet and he stumbled his was towards Bella. As he reached for her she flinched away from him. Hurt crossed Jacob's face but he composed himself.

Words were exchanged and Jacob soon had _my_ Bella in a bone crushing hug spinning her about as she threw her head back and laugh whole heartedly.

Suddenly we were _released_ from whatever it was that kept us frozen to our spots.

My family and I made our way toward Bella and the wolves. I kept my eyes trained on Bella.

When Jacob finally put Bella down on her feet they all stiffened and turned in our direction.

Again we were halted and were unable to move. _What the hell is going on!_ Emmette roared in his thoughts; the rest of my family's thoughts were along the same lines as his.

I looked up and saw the woman and Jacob standing slightly in front of Bella.

"Bella." were the only words I could utter before all hell broke loose.


	24. Chapter 24

Recap:

_"Bella." were the only words I could uttered before all hell broke loose._

****

**Blazing Moon**

Chapter 24

**MPOV**

I caught a wiff of somthing in the wind. My head snapped to the eastern edge of the forest. _More vampires._

Seven vampires raced their way across the beach. With the flick of my wrist they were halted. My barrier kept them from advancing any further.

The younger looking _bloodsucker _was at the head of the grouping. His features were intense and his eyes pitch black.

He only uttered one word..."Bella". In that one word was a cackophoney of emotions.

Then all hell seem to brake loose.

**JPOV**

That _leech_ and his coven came running full speed in our direction and then they just froze.

_Merrick_, I thought...she must of put up a barrier. _Damn bloodsuckers...haven't they done enough to Bella....hasn't she suffered enough...._I was ubruptly take out of my reviere....before I saw what was happening I felt it. I only had mere seconds to react.

"Sam, get the pack outta here." I spat at him cursing the second the _bloodsucker _had returned. "Jacob we're staying." "NOW!" I bellowed staring him down imploringly. Sam nodded and gave the order to retreat. "We'll be watching, we're keeping close by". He said as he walked away.

Then _hell_ seemed to reach up through the earth and tried to consume the beach.

Wind wipped around us as if a tornado had touch land and revolved around Bella's body. She was lifted up; this time a black barrier engulfed her body; not like the last time when she came out of the ocean...that one was a beautiful violet....her eyes once again were pitch black; they seemed to almost glow.

A cold, tingling sensation ran down my spine. _This is not good._

I felt the waves of pain and agony coming off of Bella. I knees nearly colapsed under me.

The earth opened up in pockets all around us; like it was breaking from the strain of Bella's pain; unable to hold itself together; a raging inferno came up from the earth's core.

The wind howled in anger, the sea seemed to churn in rage. It was like the elements were bending to Bella emotions; like she was connected with them.

"Jacob, we have to calm her...she very dangerous right now..." Well, what do you propose we do?" I snarled.

"Her emotions are all over the place...I've been trying to talk to her but she won't listen to me....you have to talk to her....calm her like before." she said imploringly.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that...she won't listen to you and you're in her head." "I can fix that...give me you hands." she demanded.

I hesitantly put my hands in hers; as I did so my head snapped up and my jaw went slack from the pressure I felt. _Damn why does everything have to be painful._

_"Jacob...can you here me?" "Yeah, I...I can hear you." "Ok, talk to her...calm her down."_

I could hear her thoughts going a mile a second._ "Bella". "Jake...Jake; oh my god help me I can't make it stop! I...the pain....I can't go through this again...please make it stop." _she begged hysterically.

_"Bella, listen to me....focus on me ok; don't think about them or anyone else...focus on me." "Okay, I'll try." "That's it it's just you and me." _

Bella's body was still lifted in the air. Able to gain control of my body I let go of one of Merrick's hands and we slowly walked towards Bella.

_"That's it Bella it's just you and me...remember our adventures together...us sitting by the bonfire listening to the old stories...remember how warm and safe it felt....that's it focus on the warmth." _

Bella's body slowly came down from above and I was somehow able to reach through her shield and reach up and gently grab her and comfort her in my arms.

As I did so the elements seemed to calm as well. The fire reseaded and the earth closed up the gaping holes and the wind and sea calmed as well.

Having Bella fully in my arms I broke contact with Merrick and continued to whisper words of comfort and warmth in her ear. She released her shield and fell into unconsciencousness.

I freaked when this happened; I turned to Merrick eyes wide "What happened...is she..." I couldn't finish the sentence. "No she's not...she needs rest...she has over exerted herself; this was the first time she has used her new gifts afterall." Merrick snapped.

"Get her out of here....I'll deal with them." she said motioning to the _leeches._

"Don't have to tell me twice." I turned on my heel and ran and didn't stop untill I reached my house and laid Bella down on my bed in my room.

**MPOV**

"Get her out of here....I'll deal with them." I said motioning to the _leeches. _"Don't have to tell me twice." He turned on my heel and ran with Bella safely in his arms.

I turned to the _bloodsuckers_; they would have surely been destroyed had it not been for me erecting a double barrier around them.

I released one barrier and allowed them to move. I saw an aray of emotions pass through their faces.

"What have you done to Bella." the young one in lead of the group growls fiercely.

"I have done nothing but save her life." I simply stated. "Edward." the tall blonde man to his left said in warning tone.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and these are our children." he said motioning to them in turn. "Edward, Rosalie, her husband Emmette, Alice and her husband Jasper."

"Please we mean no harm...could you tell us what happened to Bella?.....we consider her our family." he said with worry in his eyes.

The one called Edward was stood clenching and unclenching his fist bearly controling himself. Carlisle put what seemed like a restraining hand on his shoulder.

_"Edward don't, we must find out what's happened to Bella; pull yourself together."_

Carlisle thought to Edward and he nodded.

Of course they didn't know I could hear their thoughts.

"I am Merrick. What business have you with the child?" "Lie to me and I shall know and your existence won't last long on this earth."

As I said this the big one; Emmette; flexed his muscles. _Huh, this one's itching for a fight. _I thought._ As if he could take me._

"She is my girlfriend, the love of my existence; and is considered a daughter and sister to my family." Edward said through a clenched jaw.

_Huh he speakes the truth._ "Where were you and your family when she was attacked, where were you when she was in pain and sheer hellish agony?" I stated getting angry.

"The love of your existence you say....yet when I found her she was broken...a shell...not even worth calling a human."

My words seem to cut deep as I saw Edward feature distort into that of a man being torture in the worse possible way; he then colapsed to his knees and held his chest with his arms; his body tremble and spasmed as he let out a deftning howl of pain.

The Esme rushed to his side and gathered him in her arms. The big one, Emmette, glared at me "I'll kill you for that!" he yelled as he advanced foward.

I just looked to my nails without a care. Then _**BAM!**_he fell backwards "What the hell." he grunted swiftly getting back up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; you're within one of my barriers; and it can't be broken easily so don't try." I said amused

Shock ran through their faces but they quickly masked it. "Where is Bella and what happened to her?" Carlisle said calmly.

"She is with wolves and that's where she shall remain untill she is well, as to what happened to her...that's a long story."

"Untill she is well...what's wrong with her?" Edward whispered emptionally.

I proceeded to tell them what happened up to the point where they came onto the beach.

"Just who are you?" Carlisle said with a hint of wonder in his voice. _She's a witch that's what she is._ Rosalie thought.

"I am no witch; I am immortal." I spat at her incredulity. She opened her mouth to say something but the shut it again.

"You're a mindreader" Edward stated. "Only when my barrier is erected around someone."

Before anything else could be said Sam and some of the pack members join us on the beach.

"You have breached the treaty." he said calmly staring down Carlisle.


	25. Chapter 25

Recap:

_"You have breached the treaty." he said calmly staring down Carlisle._

****

**Blazing Moon**

Chapter 25

**CPOV**

"You have crossed our borders, this means death." Sam said in a calm voice. "Yes I understand." Sam opened his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off. "No one has been harmed....we were simply looking for Bella and her scent led us here of all places."

I felt Edward stiffen next to me. Edward swiftly crouched down in a defensive stance; something in his thoughts alerted him. My family followed suit; I on the other hand remained standing. I put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. _Edward calm down, I'm sure we clear this up soon. I don't want start a war between us._ I thought to him.

"They're no planning on negotiating the treaty...their intent is to kill us." Edward growled still crouched defensively.

"I'm sure we can resolve this misunderstanding." I said to Sam.

"What's there to resolve; the treaty clearly states that you and your own may not step foot on our lands....which clearly you have breached." he stated flatly.

**EPOV**

Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder, _Edward calm down, I'm sure we clear this up soon. I don't want start a war between us._ Carlisle thought to me.

"They're no planning on negotiating the treaty...their intent is to kill us." I growled through a clenched jaw still crouched defensively.

"I'm sure we can resolve this misunderstanding." Carlisle said to Sam in a calm reasonable voice; but I knew the his thoughts were going a mile a second with worry and at the same time evaluating the situation in hopes to finding a solution that could benefit both parties involved.

"What's there to resolve; the treaty clearly states that you and your own may not step foot on our lands....which clearly you have breached." Sam stated flatly.

_Bring it on dog._ Emmette thought excitedly itching for the fight to begin. Jasper's thought were centered on stratigic move and what was the best way to proceed and how he was going to keep Alice safe from the dogs.

Rosalie's thoughts were eratic at best; anger...hate...fear...and worry for her family and her husband.

Esme was fearful for her family and worry for Bella as well.

_Edward I can't see how this is going to turn out but we've got to get her back no matter at what cost._ Alcie thought to me.

Carlisle was still trying to reason with the dogs. _There is no way this is going to end well. _

"Enough!" Sam growled. "You have broken the treaty....there is no discussion to be had." he said trying to control the tremers in his arms and torso.

The others were spread out before us. Suddenly there was a snapping and popping noise.

The other were phasing as did Sam. We readyed ourselves for the attack.

Three wolves leaped the short distance claws out and fangs beared; fearless and only thoughts of ripping us apart and killing us.


	26. Chapter 26

Recap:

_Three wolves leaped the short distance claws out and fangs beared; fearless and only thoughts of ripping us apart and killing us._

**Blazing Moon**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

My family stood their ground and waited for the impact of the wolves. A dark gray wolf leaped a me and I caught it by the neck and threw it backwards against a tree; the tree snapped in half but the wolf was swiftly on its feet and charging at me once again.

I had a split second to look to my family who was busy fighting off their own enemy. I turned and crouched down and ran full force at the wolf charging at me.

Our bodies hit and there was a sicking crunch. The wolf...Paul was it; yelped in pain but still managed to swipe his claws down into my chest.

A fierce howl rumbled from my chest as I swung my arm to detache his claws; another crunch...broken arm...I threw another punch...broken ribs. "Stay down or you'll surely die." Paul growled and tried unsuccessfully to stand up. _I'll kill you if it's the last thing I..._ His thoughts were cut off he fell unconsciencous.

Both sides had been fighting for over five hours; the wolves were tiring and their move were becoming sloppy at best.

_Oh crap!_ I heard Carlisle thoughts as I turned in time to see his body hurled past me and into a tree.

"Grrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" "You'll pay for that." I bellow and threw myself at Sam.

We both charged at each other.

"STOP!!"

The earth disappeared from our feet and all of us...vampires and wolves were suspended in mid air. The earth below us opened into a deep krevis with fire spewing forth.

I was able to turn my head to the east; what I saw shocked me and everyone else.

**BPOV**

I could hear ragged breathing next to me and I could hear fast paced thrumbing. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob pacing back and forth clenching and unclenching his hand. I could tell he was concentrating really hard on controlling his muscle spasms.

"Jake, what happended?" He rushed to my side and scouped me up into a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank god your're alright." "Jake...can't...breathe." i stammered.

"Oh, sorry." he set me down and I sucked in a huge gulp of air. "Jake, what happended." I asked him again.

Something wasn't right he wasn't looking at me. "Look at me." I demanded. His head snapped up and I stared him down. I was getting pissed off, he was hiding something from me...I could tell and I didn't like it.

"What is it, tell NOW!" I insisted. "Well...umm" He took a breathe. "Spit it out already." He squared his shoulders and stared into my eyes. "A group of _bloodsuckers_ came onto our land and tried to kill us...some of them ganged up on me and knocked me out." He stopped accessing my reaction then continued. " You thought they killed me....soo you kinda got pissed off and killed all of the single handedly." he breathe out a breathe and looked at me.

I was shocked. _oh my god_ was all could think; then it hit me. _I killed, I killed, I killed._

"Bella, it's ok they were the bad ones and you were defending yourself and saving us." he said as grabbed me into a hug. He always read me well.

"What happened afterwards?" I noticed Jake's body stiffen. I looked a him and I saw anger and pain cross his face but he quickly masked it...too late.

"Tell me." I demanded. "The Cullen's came onto our land." he turned his face from me "They're still at the beach."

I quickly realized what this ment. My eyes went wide. "No. no no no no." "Why?" "The treaty was broken....they broke it first."

"I've got to stop them...they'll kill each other." I made my way out of the bed and as I stood I tumbled foward. "That's the idea." he said flatly.

"Bella, you can't go out there you're in no condition." _Ok now I was pissed. _"Damn it Jake can't you see...I can't have anyone die because of me." I growled at him. "Help me please." I begged him. He stared at me for a while and could see my determination and not to mention my stubborness my mind was made up.

"I must be a glutten for punishment." he sighed. "Come on I"ll take you." We made it to the front porch of his house.

"Stay here I'll be right back." "Wait where are you going?" "To phase you're to weak to run and I need to find out what's going on before we run into the warzone." he ran into the woods and phased.

He came back and stopped at the steps of his porch where I waited. He looked at me and nodded his head toward his back; I understood what he wanted. I climbed on his back and he took off.

It was a short run to the beach. My heart fell as I saw the scene before my eyes. Both sides were fighting fiercely....I heard an agonizing piercing howl. Then I heard the voice of my dreams and disillusion.

"Grrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" "You'll pay for that." _Edward. (wince)_ I saw Sam and Edward (_wince) charging at each other. Oh hell! This is not good._

"STOP!!" I bellow. I felt the blackness creeping into my eyes like the last time. _Control Bella focus rein it in._ I chanted it like a mantra.

I lifted my hand up and they all stopped...I raised my hand and they all levitated off the ground. _Cool...focus....stay calm. _I quipped to myself.

I flicked my other hand and the earth opened and fire came with it. I kept my hand up and Jacob slowed down and slowly trotted up to the beach.

"What the hell are you doing!" I said letting the ice flow through my words. Jacob cringed underneath me.

I looked between both groups that suddenly became mute; I spotted Merrick by the water's edge. _Bella...focus. _She said in my mind. She knew I would not hurt either group.

_I just want them to stop fighting._ _I know...focus now._ I nodded to her and turned to everyone. The Cullens were watching me with curiosity and a hit of fear and the wolves were angry with me for stopping the fight.

I let a shield encase myself and Jacob.

"Let us down." Sam demanded. "You're no position to be making demands." I spat at him.

"My question has not been answered...what the hell do you all think you are doing?"

"The treaty has been broken...these _leeches_ have crossed into our land." Sam spat back with a sneer on his face.

I heard Edward (wince) growl but I ignored him. "Was a human bit?" I spat back. "Have you bothered to sit down and discuss the reasons why." I said with venom dripping from every word.

I got a single answer..."No." "No instead you choose to fight a pointless battle and not even bother to do this in a civilized manner."

Then Sam said the words that thoroughly pissed me off. "You are blinded...they broke you and still you wish to _save_ them, they left you empty...a shell....you are still a child and know nothing of this life." his words were abruptly cut off as he saw the change in my face.

The blackness that creeped into my eyes that I whole heartedly tried to reign in was let loose. Instead of black I saw red.

I saw Sam wince when my gaze fell on him. "How _dare_ you!" the words came out in a mixture of venom and ice in a low menacing tone.

"I am no longer that _shell_ of a human...I am neither vampire nor wolf; I do not _choose_ to _save them_ or the wolves I merely wish for the fighting to end with no casualties on either side." I spat back.

"It is law...they must be destroyed...the treaty states they are prohibited from setting foot on our land." Sam said in a calmer tone.

"Fine...you wish to fight and kill each other off...go ahead; but then whose going to defend your people when more vampires..._human blood drinkers_ come through here....huh...what then?" I said. Sam said nothing at this.

I saw Merrick smirk at the scene before her. Sam had a dumbstruck look on his face along with the rest of the pack while the Cullens wore amused expressions.

This really pissed me off. "And you" I pointed to the Cullens. "Wipe the _amusement_ off your faces...how irrespossible was this on your part." I was cut off by Carlisle. "We tried to explain to them but the would not listen." he said calmly.

"You could have tried harder...no doubt one of you overreacted." I said pointedly looking at Eward (wince) for less than a second; hopefully he didn't see that.

I have pushed myself to much and felt myself growing weaker. I waved my hand and the earth closed up again.

Merrick took notice of me and was in front of me and Jacob in an instant. I lowered my shield and allowed her to step through. She was by my side instantly. My other hand fell to my lap. Both the pack and the Cullens were dropped to the ground.

"Do whatever you want then...I don't care anymore."

I put my hand to Jacob's head. _Jake take me back_. He tipped his head to Merrick and she climbed his back. He turned and ran back to the house.

My body waivered and I began to fall backwards; Merrick caught hold of me. _It'll be okay...sleep child. _she said as the blackness took over me and I fell into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Blazing Moon**

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

We stood there motionless and speechless watching Jacob take Merrick and Bella away from the beach...no doubt back to Billy's house.

We stood there untill they were no longer visible. "What the hell just happened." Emmette said. Jasper was the one to answer. " We just got bitched out by a very powerful and pissed off Bella....a child as Sam here has referred to her." he said with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"We're lucky she didn't loose control and kill us all...she was very close to though." Merrick said looking between both groups.

I was surprised to see her there; I hadn't sensed nor heard her approach.

_Just who is this woman. _I tried to get a read on her mind but I couldn't. She looked straight at me. "If it didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll work now." she said coolly.

My eyes widened _Oh shit I just got caught._ I thought. Then I heard her voice in my head._Yes, indeed you did...both times as matter of fact._

"_How?"_ was all I could ask. "_One of my gifts."_ she said. "Uhg! Care to share with the rest of us?" Emmette growled.

"Mindreader." I said. "No, mind whisperer." she said.

"Who are you?" She didn't exactly answer my question. "These are my people." she said gestering to the pack behind her.

I was shocked as were my sibblings. _Her people?_

"Explain." I said with curiosity.

"My history is none of your concern." Merrick said calmly. "I beg to differ...what do you have to do with Bella....and what happended to her?"

Merrick went on to explain what happened to _my_ Bella. She went on and told us of how she found vampires feeding from Bella and how she _saved_ her.

We were in shock at how she described the attack on Bella. My family's though were all jumbled as were mine. I pushed back their thoughts and tried to process this new information.

"Where is she.....where have you taken her." I spat at Merrick. I was furious, furious at myself for leaving her, for what happened to her, for causing her pain and agony.

_As well you should be....you caused her unimagineable pain. _Merrick thought.

I flinched as she projected images of _my_ Bella in agony and insufferable pain, Bella curled into the fetal position whimpering, Bella's body convulsing uncontrollably.

I clutched my head pulling at mt hair in vain trying to stop the images. "Please....stop!" I begged as my legs gave out under me.

"Edward!!" Carlisle called instanly at my side. "What have you done to him!" he bellowed. "Nothing he hasn't already caused with his actions." Merrick said smugly.

"Leave." she commanded. "What!" Emmette roared. "No, we're not going anywhere!" I said weakly trying to compose myself. "I'm going to see Bella."

"Leave....she has no desire to see any of you." Merrick said ice laced through her words.

_**~ Flashback ~ (MPOV) ~**_

_I saw Bella start to waiver and she started falling backwards. Jacob was aware if this as well and gave me a small gruff bark and nodded his head towards his back. I was instantly on his back holding Bella to my bossom. I looked down to her, she was to weak to speak, she pleaded with her eyes. She reached up and put her hand to my cheek. "Please, I can't handle them right now....the pain...it's too much...make the go away...." her hand went limp and fell to her chest as she fell into uncousiousness._

_**~ End ~**_

**CPOV**

"Leave....she has no desire to see any of you." Merrick said ice laced through her words.

As I grip my son's shoulder I feel him flinche at her words.

_Edward, come....we'll find another way...we'll get her back._ I send these thoughts to him as I help him up.

**EPOV**

_She....she doesn't want to see us...me._

_"Edward, she's been through alot and needs to rest."_ Carlisle whispers low enough for only my ears to hear. _Pull yourself together!_ I command myself. I allow Carlisle to "help" me up.

Composed enough to mask my emotions I nod to Merrick.

**MPOV**

"Fine, we'll leave." he said as he held my gaze with his dead eyes. "For now."

The coven backed off slowly; not wanting to take their eyes off the pack; the turned when the reach the forest's edge.

As I turned to leave; Sam gruffly gave orders to his pack about increasing patrols in the area as a precaution.

I swiftly made my way back to the elder Billy's home to look after Bella.

As I made my way to the back room and I was met by a worried Jacob staring at Bella from the doorway; exhaustion and pain was evident across his face.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked weakly as he colapse on the floor. I entered the room further to find Bella laying on Jacob's bed; her body was slightly convulsing; her muscles were spasming. _This is not good; it's almost as if......Oh no!_

I turn to Jacob whose one body was spasming as he was fight to control himself.

"Jacob, Jacob!" I bend down so I could be at eye level with him. "Jacob, look at me." I grasped his face in my hands "We have to get out of the house and into the forest; a secuded spot, do you understand?" Jacob barely nodded his eyes still in a daze.

Jacob staggared to his feet and gathered Bella into his arms and leaped out the window.


	28. Chapter 28

_Recap:_

_"Jacob, Jacob!" I bend down so I could be at eye level with him. "Jacob, look at me." I grasped his face in my hands "We have to get out of the house and into the forest; a secuded spot, do you understand?" Jacob barely nodded his eyes still in a daze._

_Jacob staggared to his feet and gathered Bella into his arms and leaped out the window. _

**Blazing Moon**

**Chapter 28**

**JPOV**

I lept out the window and landed on my feet, swaggered a bit, and immediately start at a full run. I ran and ran and ran until I was sure we were safe enough from everyone.

I found a small clearing and made it to the middle when my legs gave out and we colapsed. Bella was still slightly convulsing and my body was reacting the same way.

"Jake, what's happening....what's wrong with me..." Bella said weakly inbetween gasps.

"I..I don't know, but whatever it is I'm here....I won't leave you."

She whimpered in pain and I clenched my jaw as to not give away that I was sharing her pain as well.

We laid there for god knows how long, when Merrick came to us.

**MPOV**

I explained to the pack that for their safety and that of everyone else in the village that Bella had to be taken away and that Jacob would be with her. I told them that we would return when it was safe again.

I followed Jacob's scent to a small clearing in the woods. As I entered I saw Jacob curled protectively around Bella's still spasming body. He was whispering word of encouragement to her.

He looked to me with pleading eyes. I could tell that he too was in pain. "What's happening?" he asked.

Just then there was a popping sound; "Jacob get away from her NOW!" I bellowed. He scurried back a few feet away.

Bella let out a piercing screech. The popping continued and her body was changing.

Realization crossed Jacob's face as his stunned gaze met mine. "NO, no,no,no!" he said in disbelive shaking his head from side to side.

"How can this be?" he said fighting to regain control of his own body's muscle spasms.

When a loud nap sounded; both our heads snapped to where Bella once was.

Now there where Bella once stood was a wolf with piercing green eyes. Her coat was pure white and sparkled when the light shone on it. _She's beautiful._

I looked to Jacob; no doubt he was thinking the same as me. "Jacob; help her." that's all it took; he quickly phased and tried to calm her down. He explained to her what just happened.

She was confused and frightened. After Jacob explained to her that she just _phased_ into a wolf she let out an agonizing howl. Jacob follow suit. After they both quieted some Jacob howled for his pack to come and assist.

The pack was in the small clearing within minutes. Bella was over whelmed and was immediately on the defensive. The hair on her neck rose up and she bared her teeth.

**BPOV**

Jacob took a step foward and whimpered to me. I took a step back still baring my teeth.

I was staring at Sam and the pack; they were on alert. _Why are they here?_

_"Bella they are here to help you; you have to calm down so you can phase back. Sam help her."_ Jacob said turning his head to Sam.

Sam moved to Jacob's side. I hissed and took a step foward unsure of what to do.

**JPOV**

_"Bella, Jacob explained to you what has happened; you have to calm yourself."_

I was staring intently at Bella trying to gage her reaction. There was none; she was still hissing and growling at the pack.

That's when it hit me. my eyes went wide as I turned to Sam. _"Sam, she can't hear you."_ I heard the mental gasps of the pack in my mind. Everyone was stunned into silence; then everyone spoke at once hurling questions at Sam.

_"Silence!"_ Sam commanded in his thoughts._ "Jacob can you hear her...talk to her."_

_"Yes." _I nodded my head in confirmation. _"Okay, I'll walk you through this." _

Everyone shifted uneasily and this made Bella growl louder. She crouched low on her hunches as if she was going to attack._ Oh shit this is not good._

As Bella continued to crouch lower she suddenly vanished. _What the hell. _Echoed throught the pack's mind.

Bella vanished but we still heard her growls. We all looked around stunned trying to find her.

**MPOV**

_She's beautiful. _I watched as the pack entered the clearing. Jacob was trying his best to calm Bella; but the sudden appearance of the pack spooked her and she was hissing ang growling.

There was an exchange between Jacob and Sam; then suddenly Bella seemed to vanish.

Then look on the wolves faces was priceless. I couldn't help be laugh out loud.

They turned to me dumbfounded.

I put my hands up in a I'll explain gester. "She hasn't vanished; she's in the same spot as before."

_"How...where....what!?"_ Jacob thought to me.

I walked over to Bella cautiously. _"It's ok Bella, it's me Merrick." _I said in a soothing tone. She stopped growling and allowed me to touch her. She brought her head down to my shoulder.

"_It's ok, we are hear to help you."_ I turned to the pack to explain. "She didin't vanish." I said again. "She simply _blended_ into her sorroundings."

_"You mean like a camileon." Jacob said awe struck. "Amazing" _he thought as he relaid the message to the pack.

Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. _"Jake; you have to help her phase back."_

**JPOV**

Three weeks have passed and Bella still hasn't phased pack and I stay by her side trying to comfort her in any way; trying to convince her to phase back.

Her thoughts were still jumbled and I had a hard time trying to get through to her.

_That's it!; this has gone on long enough!_

I snapped back to attention. I walked over to Bella and pounced on her. I clamped my jaw onto the scruff of her neck and not so gently shook her. _"Snap out of it!!; pull yourself together....you are stronger than this!!" _I commanded to her.

Her mind and her facial expressions were blank for about two seconds. "_Jake, what the hell!!" she bellowed at me. "Welcome, back," I say to her smugly. Huh, it worked; _I'd seen that done on the animal planet show about wolves (ironic I know).

"_Bella, remember how you were able to regain control before."_ Bella whimpered. "_Okay, well this is almost the same; you have to focus; feel the the energy...the heat around you and reign it in."_

Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep shaky breathes a look of deep concentration on her face.

Slowly her body began to morph back in it's human form. Suddenly I realized _Oh, shit she's got no clothes._

As she morphed back I walked over to her and stood in front of her blocking her from everyone else.

"Jake, thank you." she said as she draped her arm on my shoulder. "Jake." I looked down at her "Pay back's a bitch." and with that she fell into unconciousness. I could only shake my head as I heard the others chuckle.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Recap:**_

_Slowly her body began to morph back in it's human form. Suddenly I realized Oh, shit she's got no clothes!_

_As she morphed back I walked over to her and stood in front of her blocking her from everyone else._

_"Jake, thank you." she said as she draped her arm on my shoulder. "Jake." I looked down at her "Pay back's a bitch." and with that she fell into unconsciousness. I could only shake my head as I heard the others chuckle._

**Blazing Moon**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

I woke up and realized I was still in the clearing. No doubt I was being _kept_ here in case I lost control again. Jacob was still in his wolf form his body curled protectively around me.

I look down at myself and found myself wearing a large shirt and a pair of shorts and my feet were bare. _Huh, must be Jacob's shirt._ I sniffed and sure enough it was his.

As I slowly sat up and looked around Jacob's body uncurled from me. I caught a slight movement from my left and realized the entire pack was still there: they were on alert.

"Jake...Jake can you morph back please." I requested of him. He rose and ran and dashed into some trees and came out wearing his shorts again.

"How are you feeling....Are you okay?" he said with concern in his eyes.

I gave him my best million dollar watt smile as I slowly walked up to him. Standing just a few feet away I closed the distance and took him into my embrace.

"Jake...thank you for everything, for helping me come back." I said softly. I took a few steps back and looked his square in the eyes and a fast as lightning I snapped my arm back and gave Jacob a right hook that sent him fying clear across the clearing and into some trees; snapping them in the process.

Before he had the chance to get up I was crouched in front of him; "What the fuck Bella!!" a feral snarl rumbled in my chest. "If you value your head attached to your shoulders; that had better be the first and last time you EVER do that to me again; you got that!!" My face was inches away from his staring into his bulging eyes; a hint of fear briefly flashed; but was quelled; he gave a quick nod unable to speak.

My icy glare softened as I stretched out my hand to help him up. His face also softened but his eyes were tight. "I told you payback's a bitch."

Ignoring the laughter of the pack I turned my attention to Merrick who stood close by with a amused look plastered on her face.

**MPOV**

Bella turned and began walking in my direction. She stopped briefly contemplating her first question. She finally seemed to formulate her questions. "What is happening to me....what the hell was that....I need answers." she said anxiously.

Putting my hands up in a gester to halt her questions; I guided her to the middle of the clearing. "Have a seat and I will give you my...theories." She nodded...sat...and waited for my explanation.

"I have considered may theories...my only conclusion was that when I save your life and binded you to me with my blood and the essence of my sacred knife; that besides making you an immortal it also gave you gifts. As a immortal you have control over the elements, you can heal, you can camouflage yourself, and you can morph into a wolf. These are gifts you have _inherited_ from my binding blood and blade. The shield you possess is your natural gift brought forth with you into immortality."

I waited looking at Bella scrutinizing her every expression looking for her reaction. She had a blank expression void of all emotions; but her now fierce green eyes were darting from side to side processing this new information.

Finally deciding to speak she cocked her head to the side. "How do I control my new _gifts_...so I won't hurt anyone?"

"With patience, practice, and focus....I will train you."

She gave a curt nod and said "When do we start?"

"Now."

**BPOV**

My _new_ brain absorbed this new information Merrick was sharing with me about my new _gifts_. I needed to learn how to control my powers so I don't hurt anyone.

"When do we start?"

"Now."

_**Six months later:**_

"Damn it!!" My back hit a tree snapping it in half.

"Again...focus." Merrick instructed.

For the past six months I have been training on how to control and use my _gifts_. I have gained full control over my shield. To everyone's surprise my shield had a wide range of about two miles. I was able to master all of my _gifts_ at an alarming rate.

"Again." Merrick said. I dusted myself off and assumed my stance in the middle of the clearing. At the present moment my training was focusing on the control of the elements; which I was having some trouble mastering.

I stood feet spread apart; my arms slight away from my body with my palms facing out. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy around me; willing it to work.

I cracked an eye open only to see nothing not even a inkling, a spark....nothing was happening. _What the hell. _

I caught a movement from my peripheral vision. I saw Sam walk up to Merrick and whisper something to her. She nodded and turned towards me and motioned me to come to her.

"What is it?" I asked her searching her face for the answer. She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"Bella...Sam has just told me the Cullens....more specifically....Edward..." I winced noticeably, she saw this but continued. " has been demanding to see you...he come daily and threatens to break the treaty."

_Aww hell...he left me and now he's demanding....who the hell does he think he is demanding to see me. _I was shaken out my thoughts Jacob's comment. "What!...Fine I'll gladly end the treaty." he said with a glint in his eye.

"Shut it! Jacob." I reared on him. "I don't anyone getting hurt over me...just let me think." I said putting up my hands gesturing them to stop.

"Sam..tell them..._him_ that they were the ones who left....that I don't want to see them or _him_."

"We've told them that but they refuse to leave."

"Fine...I send them a note...that's as close as they're get to get an answer from me."

**EPOV**

Everyday for the past six months I have gone to the treaty line and demanded for them to let me see Bella; but in the end I get nothing. I have to see her...tell her that I'm sorry and that I was an idiot for leaving in the first place.

Everyday my family would take turns requesting to see Bella and they were given the same answer _no._

I came to the treaty line and spoke to Sam; I pleaded to see Bella. He left walking at human pace into the forest.

For what seemed like forever he appeared at the forest edge; again at human pace. This was agonizing. He finally reached me. He was blocking his thoughts from me.

He stepped in front of me without a word and reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out what looked like a letter. He handed it to me and walked away.

I stood there just staring at it for a while. I saw Bella's writing scrawled across the paper. It read: _To the Cullens._

I turned and ran. I reached the house and called to everyone. I told them of the note from Bella.

We were in the living room in less than two seconds. I handed the letter to Carlisle for him to read.

He held the letter and started to read it:

________________________________________________________________

_Dear Cullens,_

_Please stop demanding to see me. Stop threatening to break the treaty. Stop looking for me. I don't want to see any of you. You left me...a mere human. You left no goodbyes were said, no explanations. You left...you didn't care what it did to me. You have no idea what it has done to me. It has shattered me into too many pieces that can't be put together again. I know now how you have played with the weak pathetic human just to have a distraction for your eternal boredom. I know that you never loved me or accepted into you so called family. I was just a toy for you to dress up, a toy to tease, a toy that you ALL strung along for your twisted games. All I did was love each and every one of you. I opened myself to you and you shattered me. I thought I had found what I was missing...a family...and the love of my existence. I see now I was wrong...you all never loved me, never wanted me as part of your family. Forget about me...it will be as if I never existed. _

_Bella_

__________________________________________________________________

I flinched as Carlisle read Bella's letter. It was full of anger, hurt and bitterness. Everyone was in shock but quickly snapped out of it. My siblings were staring holes into me while verbally assaulting me.

_"What the hell did you do to her, what did you tell her Edward." Alice was seething._

_"You idiot! you had a chance to be happy with her and you screwed up!" Emmette's voice boomed through the room._

_"It's my fault, if I hadn't lost control..." Jasper started to say but I cut him off._

_"It's not your fault, it's mine...now she's lost to me." realization sunk in and my legs gave way beneath me, I crumpled to the floor with violent sobs escaping me. I've lost her. I've lost her. She doesn't want me anymore...doesn't love me._

I felt arms embrace me trying to comfort. _Esme_.

**CPOV**

Bella's letter cut each and everyone of us deeply. She thought that we didn't love her or wanted her as part of out family.

I watched as my eldest son sunk to the floor violently sobbing as my wife tried to comfort him.

After a few hours of Edward just laying on the floor he stood up, swayed a bit, and without a word to anyone he went to his room; with a dead empty look in his eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Please RxR**

Having a bit of writer's block. Any suggestions as to how what direction the story should lead??

Thank you for your reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

_Recap:_

_I watched as my eldest son sunk to the floor violently sobbing as my wife tried to comfort him._

_After a few hours of Edward just laying on the floor he stood up, swayed a bit, and without a word to anyone he went to his room; with a dead empty look in his eyes._

**Chapter 30**

For immortals time passes by differently from that of human time. My days, weeks, months melded together and before I knew fifty years had passed me by in a blur.

I took to immortality gracefully. Merrick and the pack taught me how to fight, use my gifts; in essence become a warrior of sorts. For some time Merrick, Jacob, and I traveled; my thirst for knowledge took us all over the world and back.

Now thirty years later Jacob and I returned to Forks while Merrick decided to continue wandering. As we parted ways Merrick said "Remember if ever you need my help, just think my name and I will come to you." I nodded unable to speak and threw myself into her embrace. We said our good byes and made our way home.

I was content in the life I was living but I was not completely happy....something was missing.

I was sitting on the banks of a small stream; it was peaceful here. Jacob had left a while ago to meet with his pack. I felt Jacob's presence before I heard his mind. Something was bothering him and he was mulling over how to bring it up.

I was only able to communicate with Jacob but not the pack. _I know weird...I am a freak among freaks...an anomaly. Note to self...get over it!_

Although I hated having someone in my head I learned to control my shield so he could hear only what I wanted him to.

_"Hey Jake."_

_"Hey Bella." _

_"What's wrong...what's bothering you?" Something's up; _the voice in the back of my head croaked. _Shut it!_

_"No-nothing's bothering me." _he stuttered.

_"Jake, just spit it out." _I said getting a little annoyed.

He had a grave look in his eyes; a sadness flashed across his face.

"Jake, what is it...you can tell me." I said a bit concerned by the expression on his face.

"Bella...it's Charlie..." he paused.

"What about Charlie...is he ok?" I questioned.

"Bella...I'm sorry...he's died last night....it was in his sleep...heart attack."

First I was in shock,then it hit me..._Charlie's dead._ My legs seemed to weaken and I collapsed. I felt Jacob's strong grip embrace me and pull me to his warm chest.

I screamed, I sobbed, I was angry. I was angry at myself for not being there for him.

My heart was broken as any daughters' would be from a great loss. I stayed in Jacob's arm for I don't know how long; he just held me and comforted me the best he could.

"Do you want to see him...I'll go with you?"

I nodded my head and made to pull myself up, but Jacob just scooped me up bridal style and began to run in the direction of my old home.

Some of the pack members were there. They greeted me and gave their condolences.

I entered my house and was immediately hit with the smell of death. I shuddered but took in another breath to steady myself and continued to Charlie's room.

His still form was still in his bed...he looked as if he was sleeping. I reached his bed and collapsed on him sobbing.

_"Oh daddy...I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you....I love you daddy"_ I sobbed and sobbed until Jacob came "Bella...they're coming to get him...we've gotta go...the pack will take care of everything." he scooped me up and carried me out of the house and ran to La Push.

_A few days later..._

A private ceremony was held in Charlie's honor. Donning my black pants, black rap-around blouse and a thigh length walker leather jacket; I stood at the foot of my father's grave with the pack a few feet behind me.

The ceremony was beautiful; as it was finished I took in a breathe and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks...the pack still hadn't noticed yet. _Vampire._

A growl rumble in my chest. I felt their eyes on me and I turned slightly to them "Vampire."

Jacob took a step towards me but I stopped him with just one look, he nodded in understanding but made no move to step too far away.

I looked directly ahead waiting for them to show themselves. The first to step out was Carlisle with Esme by his side followed by the rest of the Cullens...Edward was last to step through the trees.

All traces of emotion left my face and was replaced by an icy facade. Internally I was livid to see _them_again; it had been thirty years since I'd last seen them and was hoping to keep it that way but alas fate was a cruel bitch and wanted to subject me to more torture.

They stood about twenty feet away also donning the color of mourning. "Why have you come here?" I said coldly.

They seemed to flinch at my words but quickly masked it.

"We came to give our condolences." Carlisle said calmly.

"Thank you." I said nodding to Carlisle.

"Are you passing through or have you returned again." Jacob said surprisingly calm.

"We're passing through." he said.

"Remember the treaty...bloodsuckers." Jacob spat.

Carlisle simply nodded in confirmation.

Turning to me he spoke soothingly "Bella, may we speak with you...privately."

I felt Jacob standing next to me; protective as usual. I turned to him and placed my hand on his cheek as he looked down into my eyes; to anyone witnessing this it would seem like very intimate moment. _It's ok Jake I won't go far. _He nodded but doubt dance in his eyes; resigned he took a step back.

By this point only Jacob and Sam were still behind me as the pack was sent away back to the village.

"Lead the way." I motioned to Carlisle.

We walked through the forest and came upon a small clearing. "Say what you need to say." I said with a bored undertone in my words.

"Bella...first I want to say and I think I speak for all of us when I say we are truely sorry for your loss, Charlie was a good man."

"Thank you."

"Second, I want to say I'm sorry for the pain and suffering we have caused you..." I cut him off " Carlisle...don't."

Hurt creeped into his facial expression. _Oh he was good_. "It's ok...I understand and have accepted that I never ment and will never mean anything to you or your family; so you might as well save your empty apologies, there's no need for any _explanations_." I said flatly.

"Bella...Stop!" Alice said angrily glaring at me. "Stop running away every time we come near you and try to clear the air."

"Clear the air...the air is full of the stench of your lies and deceit." I spat getting irritated at the angry tone she used.

"I think I'll humor you, go on speak." No one said anything. "Just what I thought."

I started to walk away _he _spoke "Bella..."

I froze but didn't turn around to meet his eyes.

"Bella...I'm sorry for everything you've gone through...for us...me not being there for you in your time of need...for leaving you, for lying to you, for telling you that I didn't love you or want you, for telling you that you were just a distraction...I've lived in hellish torture since that day those words left my mouth...The truth is that I'm an idiot for hurting you and running away from the situation instead of being a man and staying to figure out a solution and work things out. I'm sorry...I love you." Edward ended his mini-speech.

I heard a few gasps through his speech which made me turn. I saw Alice, Emmette and surprisingly Rosalie glaring murderously at Edward; he seemed to shrink back from the obvious mentally verbal attack from his siblings.

I started laughing "Haaahhahahaahah!" Clapping my hands together "I applaude you, that was an Oscar worthy performance, if I were human I think I would be a blubbering mess running into your arms with word of forgiveness, Oh wait I'm not human or that gullible." They were looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

Shaking my head from side to side I turned and walked away leaving the Cullen and their shocked expressions behind.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Please RxR**


	31. Chapter 31

**Recap:**_"Bella...I'm sorry for everything you've gone through...for us...me not being there for you in your time of need...for leaving you, for lying to you, for telling you that I didn't love you or want you, for telling you that you were just a distraction...I've lived in hellish torture since that day those words left my mouth...The truth is that I'm an idiot for hurting you and running away from the situation instead of being a man and staying to figure out a solution and work things out. I'm sorry...I love you." Edward ended his mini-speech._

_I heard a few gasps through his speech which made me turn. I saw Alice, Emmett and surprisingly Rosalie glaring murderously at Edward; he seemed to shrink back from the obvious mental verbal attack from his siblings._

_I started laughing "Haaahhahahaahah!" Clapping my hands together "I applaude you, that was an Oscar worthy performance, if I were human I think I would be a blubbering mess running into your arms with word of forgiveness, Oh wait I'm not human or that gullible." They were looking at me like I'd grown a second head._

_Shaking my head from side to side I turned and walked away leaving the Cullen and their shocked expressions behind._

**Chapter 31**

I walked away from them and the anger was at it's boiling point. I thought back to what _he_said and the anger started to boil over; a red haze seeped into my vision. I ran pass Jacob and Sam; into the forest and phased into my wolf form and made my way to La push Beach to the cliffs. I stopped at the edge and stared out to the vast empty sea. The ocean was restless and the wind picked up, storm clouds rolled across the sky.

Venting my anger I howled. I howled all my pain and suffering out to the angry sea in front of me. In the distance I heard another agonizing howl and another and another. Like a ripple effect Jacob felt my pain and the pack felt it through him.

The thick sheets of rain pelted my fur like small shards of ice. I felt Jacob's approach; I growl at him in warning to stay away. Of course he never listens; he slowly crept up to me and laid down at my side whimpering. I ignored him, but he still stayed by my side.

After what seemed like hours have passed by I was able to compose myself. I stood up and looked to Jake who was staring back at me warily; "_I'm going home"_; he nodded "_Want me to come with?" "No, I need to be alone for a while, but thanks for the offer."_ Jake simply nodded and he ran with me to the forests' edge near my old houses' backyard.

I slowly crept up the back steps into the kitchen, I stood at the doorway for what seemed like an eternity. Taking a deep breath I made my body take a step inside the old house; I was instantly greeted by the smell of Charlie...his scent was woodsy with a hint of ocean breeze intermingled.

I made it as far as two steps before collapsing on the kitchen floor in hysterics. I sat there crumpled on the floor clutching my sides trying to prevent the new hole in my chest from ripping at the seams of my body. I mourned my father, I mourned my old life, I mourned my lost love...then...I welcomed the numbness that spread through my body.

I lay there on my old kitchen floor for hours maybe days I didn't know. I was vaguely aware of being move, my body was numb, my eyes were open yet unseeing, my hearing was perfect, yet un-hearing, was _catatonic_ only my mind did not shut down as it would on a humans'; no my mind could function perfectly the only difference was I voluntarily chose to retreat into my mind...away from the pain away from everything.

**EPOV**

After the mental lashing I received from my family I chose not to return with them to our old home, instead I lingered in the forest near Bella's old house.

I witnessed as she entered the house and shortly after collapse into hysteric over the loss of her father.

Unable to hold myself back any longer I entered the house and found her still trembling form on the kitchen floor. I scooped her up in my arms and head to her old room.

I lay her down on her old bed; her room was untouched only slightly less dusty than expected.

I look down to Bella's still trembling form her eyes are wide open but are unseeing. Seeing her this way suffering just further breaks my already shattered heart.

I lay down at her side and hold her close to me in hopes that she will snap out it.

"Bella, please come back; please come back to me...I love you." I whisper in her ear.

I continued this until I registered a sign of "life".

**BPOV**

I welcomed the numbness, but the numbness came the cold. I could faintly hear a voice calling to me...I began to get annoyed. All I wanted was the numbness nothing else and here I am being distracted. _Damn it to hell._

I kept hearing _come back...I love you...forgive me._ The voice became clearer as my annoyance grew; then all of the sudden my hearing returned to me full force. It was Edward's voice in my ear.

I swiftly sprang up and was across the room with my back to the wall starering at Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here..." I quickly survey the room I'm in. " in my room" I finish.

Before he could answer "Get out!" I said venomously.

"Why?" he said calmly.

"Get. Out." I spat again. "Leave. Now."

"Now whose the coward." he said glaring at me.

"Coward....COWARD!...You're calling me the coward....you were the one who left, you're the one that threw me away like I was some piece of vile garbage..." I was starting to see red again from all my anger. Before I could continue he interrupted.

"Yes I left and yes I told you I didn't love and didn't want you; but I came back. I came back for you but you keep running away from me. You won't let me explain my motives. I left to protect you from me, from my kind. I would rather die than to hurt you; I. Love. You. I've never stopped and never will. Damn it Bella don't you see it's killing the both of us being apart." he finished panting.

"Well guess what Edward you're already _dead_ and you have already hurt me. How in the hell did you leaving could have ever _protected_ me? Only in your twisted mind that fucked up reasoning would make sense. When you left I was already dead, I was nothing but a shell that functioned on autopilot. You killed me by leaving me. All I ever wanted was to be like you; to spend the rest of eternity with you, but you were a selfish prick. You were only protecting yourself the entire time." At this point I too was panting and in serious need of fresh air. "I need some air." I turned on my heel and exited my old room and out of the house and into the awaiting forest.

Edward followed closely. "Bella, I'm sorry." he said sincerely anguished.

I rounded on him and before I could verbally attack him, he fell to his knees and looked up into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've given you my _fucked up _reasons for leaving, sorry for being a dick and I can see it would be a while before you can make a decision. I still love you and I'm putting myself at your mercy do with me as you please just don't make me be away from you again." His gazed was locked with mine. His hard mask had crumbled away and there was nothing left but a mass of an anguished suffering, masochistic man that once was.

The image of the burning man will forever be etched into my mind's eye. Just as I opened my mouth to speak the scene before me dissolved.

I saw images of Merrick being held by two unknown vampires; then is moved foward to another scene. Merrick was writhing in pain on the ground. Merrick being held as another vampire placed both it's hand onto her face; It's crimson eyes boring into the scene shifted again; the same vampire turned to confer with two others; the only words I were able to reach me were _" You are a abomination and therefore must be destroyed." _What came next horrified me. Merrick was mercilessly torn apart and lit a afire. Her shrieks were still echoing in my head as the images dissolved bringing back the forest and Edward.

"Noooooooooo!!" I bellowed in anger and suffering clutching at the air before me trying to stop them.

Unaware that I had fallen to the ground I found myself on my knees and in Edwards arms. I greedily gulped in his scent."What is it love? he whispered in anguish. Then reality and anger set in. _They killed her!_

I shuck out of Edwards arms and stood. "They killed her." I said seething."They dead."

"Who killed her...Who is _her_?" Edward asked confused.

"I don't know but I intend to find out...and when I do they're as good as dead." I said starting to walk away. "I have to go find Jake...and tell him." I left Edward confused and bothered behind me as I full out ran to La Push.

I ran as fast or maybe even faster than ever and as I crossed the treaty line I shifted into my wolf form and let out a howl for the pack to hear. Jacob as always was first to respond.

_"Bella are you ok, what's wrong?"_ he rattled off his questions.

_"Jake, call the pack there's something they need to know."_ He mentally nods and howls to alert the pack.

We all met in a small clearing near by some cliffs near the treaty line. I waited for everyone to settle down before laying it out for them.

"Bella, what is it?" Sam questioned as Jake related his message.

"Jake tell everyone to phase back to human form." I said solemnly.

Everyone phased and waited patiently for me to as well.

With everyone dressed and ready I try to begin to tell them but no sound comes from my throat. I take a deep breath and clear my throat.

"There is no easy way to say this,(sigh) my connection with Merrick has been severed...Merrick is dead..." my raspy voice croaked and was interrupted by angry and mournful questions and demands.

"what?!" they all exclaimed

"How!...who?!!" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." As I was about to continue I caught the scent of vampire.

Jacob, Sam and I all looked towards the treaty line at the same time "Vampires." we said in unison.

I knew the scent all too well "Edward, Carlisle." was all I said as the pack and I walked to the treaty line.

"Bella." Edward greeted with a nod as Carlisle greeted Sam and the others.

"Why are you here?" Sam questioned Carlisle, but it was Edward who answered. "Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming....all of them....even the wives." He said with a odd expression on his face.

"They....they..." Edward stuttered.

"Spit it out Cullen." I said in annoyance.

(Sigh) "They're coming for you....they want you and as an added bonus they intend to _acquire_Alice and myself in the process. Whatever Aro saw in Merrick's mind it intrigued him enough to risk a war. Aro can see every thought and memory you have ever had with a single touch and whatever he saw in her mind he wants to _collect_ for himself. He has been after Alice and me for years now. He's coming here under the pretence that you Bella are an abomination and must be destroyed but of course he'll give you the _choice_of join his guard." he finish solemnly.

After what Edward said there was silence...shock...then anger...lots and lots of anger.

"I'll be _damned_ if these _Volturi_ or whoever the hell they are; are going to come here and try to hurt everyone I care about. The only thing they're going to _acquire_ is their deaths." I spat in anger. The pack agreed as well. I felt Jacob's arm around my shoulder as he tried in vain to calm me down. _It wasn't working._

"When will they be here?" Sam asked.

"It'll take them time to mobilize their army and set out for Forks." Carlisle said.

"..Here.?!" I said trying really, really hard not to lose what little control I had left.

"Two weeks." Carlisle said.

I nodded to him. "Thank you for making us aware of the situation." I said turning my back to them. "Bells." Jacob said warily. I just raised my hand to stop him "Just." was all I could manage to say as I walked away into the forest.

I could here them making preparations to meet with the Cullens to come up with a battle plan, but I couldn't stay there any longer, my grief and anger had a death grip on me and I needed to vent.

By the time I finished _venting_ I had cleared out a small part of the forest and was currently grinding small rocks into dust when I sensed Jacob's presence. "Feeling better." he said surveying my damage. "No."

He came and sat next to me and drape his massive arm around my shoulder. "When?" I asked knowing he knew what I was referring to.

"Now." he said "I was just coming to calm you down enough for you not to rip their heads off, I know you would regret it if you did and I didn't stop you; I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind if you did but I fear for _my _safety it you knew I could've stopped you and didn't." he chided with a smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever...let's get this over with." I said standing and dusting myself off.

**EPOV**

Throughout the whole discussion on battle strategies and different scenarios my mine was elsewhere. I could hear and no doubt everyone could hear the destruction that Bella was leaving in her wake. My heart shattered with every cry she let out, and crumbled with every tree and bolder she took out.

After a few hours of debating and vetoing we settled on a few strategies; we need the entire pack and the rest of my family to be present for the final decision.

I followed the mutt Jacob with my eyes as he left to _calm_ Bella down and bring her back. It ate me up inside that it wasn't me comforting her.

**BPOV**

Jacob and I walked back to the clearing where the rest of the pack and Cullens were congregated. Them on their side of the treaty line and the pack on the other and me...I was in the middle; neither vampire or wolf.

A few startegies were taken into account while other were rejected. After some debating a plan was decided on along with few back ups. We were now discussing where to position everyone for the battle.

Jacob suggested that I be placed on the front line and Sam was in agreement. "Absolutely not!" Edward practically bellowed. "Why the hell not?!" Jacob countered almost nose to nose with Jacob.

I chose to let them argue for a few more minutes as they hurled insults back and forth. "She can't fight, she doesn't have the experience,she...she...NO! I won't allow it." Edward said grasping at straws. "You shouldn't have said that." Jacob said with a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"Allow!.....Allow!...who the hell do you think you are to _Allow_ me to do anything! No experience...you know nothing of what experience I have!" Now I was nose to nose with Edward and I was now pissed off. Looking every bit the monster that I was; I stalked forwards and he backed away slowly, with fear in his eyes.

"Cullen you have no idea of what I'm capable of." I said eerily calm venom coated my every word to get my point across.

"Do you want to see what I'm capable of?.....you want experience....I'll show you experience." I said still stalking forward until we reached the middle of the clearing.

I vaguely heard Sam tell Jacob to stop me before I do something I regretted. "You think I'm still that weak _human_, you think I'm still _fragile_. Well you've seen nothing yet."

I decided to show him and the rest of the Cullens just a small sample of just what I was _capable_ of.

I released some on my control and allowed a small amount of power to come foward. I allowed the air around us to shift and I was lifted up, the earth cracked and crackled at his feet creating a small crevice, fire and lightning danced all around him. He stood there frozen in place, his molten amber gaze locked into mine; fear and awe weaved through him beautiful face. "Amazing." he whispered just low enough so only I would hear.

"Bella, reign it in...don't...you'll regret it." I heard Jacob's voice pleading. As soon as my feet touched the ground Jacob's warm massive arms were around me comforting me.

"Bella...I..." Edward started.

"Don't.....ever presume you can dictated what I can or am capable of doing. You have no right." I turned on my heel and walked back to the treaty line. Leaving both Edward and Jacob in the middle of the clearing. 'Moron." I heard Jacob say to Edward with a sigh.

"Well done...he needed that wake-up call." Rosalie said as I walked past her. It shocked me that she would even speak to me let alone compliment my actions towards her brother. I just gave a curt nod and kept walking.

I settled myself on a bolder and watched as the final plans were hashed out. I sensed them before they could speak. "Alice, Jasper."

"Bella can we please talk?" Alice begged.

"Talk." I said indifferently.

"We wanted to say sorry for everything that's happened...sorry that we even allowed it to happen in the first place....will....will you forgive us." Alice pleaded.

Before I could answer Jasper spoke "Bella I'm sorry for what you've gone through; It was my fault in the first place for not being able to _control_ myself; I understand if you don't forgive _me_but I just wanted to apologize for what it's worth." he said self loathing.

"Do you honestly think that every time you see me that saying "I'm sorry" that it's going to make everything go away, make everything "ok" again?" I snapped with a harsh tone making them both flinch away. "But what's done is done and no one can change any of it." I said with a sigh. _Ah hell, might as well...we may not come out of the mess "a live"...it's either "death" by the Volturi or the gaping whole that seems to get bigger and bigger by the day._ I contemplated_._

I slowly turned to face them pinching the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Fine..." I was cut off by Alice's body slamming into me and knocking me off my perch; we fell to the ground with a loud thud; shocked for a second we began to laugh hysterically. I threw my arms around her.

"I've missed you." Alice voice shuck as her small body was wracked with tearless sobs.

"C'mon, let's go back to your family and the pack before they antagonize each other further or better yet kill each other." I said and noticed her small frame go slightly frigid as it hadn't escaped her that I said _your family_.

We walked back to the pack and the Cullens arm in arm; we were received odd looks but no one said anything.

"Sam, Carlisle have you reached a final decision on the strategy to take place." I asked. They both nodded giving me their undivided attention.

"Okay, then listen up...If we are going to do this we need to get...familiarized with each others scents. We don't want any accidental or fatal injuries to happen. Next if there is anything that needs to be said any air to be cleared do it now; we can't afford any distraction during the fight...." I was cut of by; you guessed it; Edward "Bella..." he in turn was cut off by me. "Shut it Cullen, I'm not done yet." I heard Emmett snicker.

"As I was saying, we need to face reality; some of us may not survive this fight. Spend as much time with your families as possible, train as much as possible, and hey let's have some fun too because when the time comes let's take as many of them down with us as possible." I finished my mini speech.

I was met with silent nods from everyone. I turned to the Cullens."Now, about that _clearing of the air_...I"ll go first."

"Uh, Bella...yeah...uh we're gonna go now...this is a private matter." Sam whispered.

"No, Sam...I've got nothing to hide from the pack." I stated matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breath. "Like I said before, we can't afford to be _distracted_ during the fight...so let's get this over with. Edward here has already given me the reasons as to why you all left and as idiotic, selfish and masochistic as I may think they are...I understand and can view it from your point of view. After all I was just a _human. _I'll admit that I can not forgive you _all..._it will take some time." I sent Edward at pointed look.

"We ask no more of you Bella." Carlisle graciously accepted .

I nodded to him and the rest of the Cullens; I then turned to the pack and nodded to them as well. They parted ways to spend time with their families while I stood in the middle of the treaty line watching.

"Bells...you coming?" Jacob called.

"Nah, you go ahead and spend some time with Billy. I'm going for a walk." I said sending him a half smile. "Bells."

"Go to Billy Jake, I'll be ok." I pleaded. He grimaced gave a curt nod and walked away.

Having no family to go to, I went to the only place that was as close to home that I knew...I went to my old home....to Charlie's.

I stepped into the backyard but went no further, I sat under the huge pine tree for hours bringing foward old memories of my childhood and the times I spent with Charlie. I then decided I'd go visit his grave and sit some more. After some time of just sitting there staring at his headstone I let myself mourn my father some more; the flood gates were ripped open as my body was racked with sobs.

After a while I reigned in my emotions and just sat staring at nothing. I slowly turned my head to the west. "Did you enjoy the show?" I said devoid of emotions; she had been standing there for the past half hour; I knew she was there I just didn't care at that moment.

She stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm sorry." she began.

"You know everyone has been saying that a lot lately....wonder if they really mean it..." I trailed off; of all people I didn't expect _her_ to be here.

"Must you be such a bitch!" she said indignantly.

"Takes one to know one." I said glaring a her.

"Touche`." she murmured.

"What do want, you're cutting into my family time with Charlie and besides I've already said what I had to say so there's really nothing else to discuss."

She stood there staring at me for a while before she spoke. "I was impressed by how you _handled_ Edward; he sometimes needs to get his ass handed to him; I've always thought he was an idiot for falling in love with a _human_and risking our exposure. I didn't realize how bad he had it for you untill we left Fork. Our family fell apart..." she trailed off.

"Rosalie, stop beating around the bush and just say what you really came here for." I said getting annoyed.

She gave me an indiscernible look, squared her shoulders. "Right...we Cullens would like you to come over to the house and spend some family time with us."

"Why?....did Edward put you up to this?" I gave her a suspicious look.

"No he didn't....and because we've missed you...and besides Edward is sulking in his room as usual." she said suddenly staring at her nails, a bored expression on her face.

Silence....

"So you coming or what?"

* * *

**Please RxR**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Recap: **__"What do want, you're cutting into my family time with Charlie and besides I've already said what I had to say so there's really nothing else to discuss."_

_She stood there staring at me for a while before she spoke. "I was impressed by how you handled Edward; he sometimes needs to get his ass handed to him; I've always thought he was an idiot for falling in love with a human and risking our exposure. I didn't realize how bad he had it for you until we left Forks. Our family fell apart..." she trailed off._

_"Rosalie, stop beating around the bush and just say what you really came here for." I said getting annoyed._

_She gave me an indiscernible look, squared her shoulders. "Right...we Cullens would like you to come over to the house and spend some family time with us." _

_"Why?....did Edward put you up to this?" I gave her a suspicious look._

_"No he didn't....and because we've missed you...and besides Edward is sulking in his room as usual." she said suddenly staring at her nails, a bored expression on her face._

_Silence...._

_"So you coming or what?"_

**Chapter 31**

"Or what." I said dryly. "What in your pretty little blonde head of yours makes you think I would willingly go and spend time with your family." I spat bitterly.

Rosalie barely flinched at my words. "Because you suggested that everyone spend time with their families. Well, you are part of our family."

"I was never a _part_ of your family Rosalie, I have no family..." I trailed off.

"You selfish...arrogant....petulant child!" she huffed. "You think YOU were the only one hurt, when Edward left, he made us leave...he made us promise to _not_ come back and seek you out. After we left Forks he left us.

My family fell apart; there was a whole left behind in ALL of us. He left you, granted he was a idiot for doing so but he chose to come back. You are not the only one whose suffered.

Frankly I'm tired of _this_" she gestured towards me " I came here to at least _try_ to get along with you and have you come and spend time with _our_ family but I guess you're not interested; come if you want I don't care anymore." she said turning on her heel and walked away into the forest.

I was stunned into silence. It hadn't escaped me that Rosalie had opened up to me and showed me her vulnerability. It also didn't escape me that she was using reverse psychology on me as well. _sneaky, sneaky._

I remained at my father's grave for the remainder of the days leading up to the battle. Each of the Cullen tried to convince me to come back to them, but I couldn't...not that I didn't want to but because I didn't want to get too close to them again. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to them.

The battle plans were already being put into effect as well as the preparations for the back up plans. Little did they know I had my own plans. I had devised my plans to work in conjunction with everyone elses'. I managed to keep these plans from everyone including Alice. I simply didn't make up my mind, until the last possible moment that is.

Finally the two weeks have passed and the day of the battle arrived. The pack made it's way to the baseball field north of the Cullen home; they came from the east. The Cullen came from the North and I came from the west. We all met at the forest's edge.

"How soon Alice?" I asked. "Thirty minutes." she whispered.

"From where?" I asked. "Southwest." she whispered again.

"Alright everyone, first we try to reason with them..." I was cut off by growls from both the pack and the Cullens. " When and I say when because there is no if...we fight; watch your backs and for the love of all that is wholly don't try to be heroes and spread yourselves to thin; I know and you know we all can fight...trust in that and we shouldn't have a problem. Stick to the plans and if this all goes to shit...run...run get away live to fight another day, protect the people, the village." After my speech there was silence, it was soon broken.

"Ooh hell yeah, let's do this!" Emmett bellowed while flexing his muscles.

"Right, everyone into formation." Sam spoke with authority.

The Cullens were in the middle but spread out while the pack went a bit further into the forest's lines to bide their time in hiding. I stood at the forefront of the line with Jacob by my right.

He stayed by my side in order to communicate between me and the pack if I were to shift forms. Carlisle and Edward were to my left while Emmett and Jasper were at Jacob's right. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were second line of defense. They gave Jacob a wide birth for phasing.

My keen ears pick up the nearly soundless steps of the so called Vultori army as it made it's way towards us.

"They're coming..." I whispered turning in the direction Alice mentioned earlier. "They'll be here in five minutes...they're anxious."

"How can you be so sure...I haven't..." Alice began but I cut her off. "I have many gifts." I said and left it at that without further explanations.

Before she could retort her eyes glazed over with a vision; as they cleared she gave me a pointed glare. "I told you." I said with a smirk.

They came across the field like a mist slowly spread; a plague in unison they marched almost soundless.

There were many guards clad in grey cloaks. I didn't concern myself with them. The one that were of interest were the ones clad in coal black cloaks. Now those were the ones with the talents.

Before the mass of guards came to a full stop I stooped low to the ground sinking my hands into the earth. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over; I took in a deep breathe.

One of my many gifts was talent recognition; only instead of feeling the talents my power consisted of tasting it. With my hands in the earth I could get a true reading on the talents that would be of concern to us.

"Hmmm...a shield, a bond breaker, an emotion paralyzer, and a pain infuser among others." Bella murmured to the others.

"Umm...Renata the shield, Chelsea the bond breaker, Alec and Jane; twins and opposites." Carlisle confirmed.

Before anymore could be said they were interrupted. "Ah, Carlisle old friend." Aro said in false greeting.

"Aro, Why have you come with such a heavy guard, surely we pose no threat to you." Carlisle said with a demanding tone.

"You have an abomination among you." he said staring directly at Bella.

"What proof have you of this...all I see here is my family." Carlisle retorted.

"I have witnessed this abomination through the memories of her creator. She must be destroyed." he said his face darkening with malice.

"Of course I would make a small exception if _it_ would come willingly into our guard." he said with a purely evil look crossing his face.

"I will not tolerate any insult to my family...the _it _you speak of is my daughter and I nor my family will not allow you to take her in any form." Carlisle said his warning tone laced with venom.

"Carlisle they won't listen to reason...it's either join or die." Bella whispered only to Carlisle.

"Are you willing to destroy centuries worth of friendship over a false believe that my daughter is an abomination as you so say and think?"

"We will destroy her...and you and your family if you stand in our way or are you raising an army to take power for yourself." he spat.

"We are prepared to fight if need be." Carlisle said giving up hope of reasoning with Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

"Don't be a fool Carlisle the only gain you will get is your death along with that of your _family_..."

He was interrupted by Bella; she slowly raised from her crouched position effectively gaining their attention.

Bella chuckled "Do you really think that I would _allow_ you to harm my family without a fight...without coming prepared?" she said with an equally malicious evil grin. "It is you who will be destroyed."

Before Aro or any of the others could react Bella called the pack forth. "Ok boys, come and join the fun."

Bella's grin went wider as she saw the priceless expression of the Volturi guards and the head trio as the entire pack came to stand with the Cullens. The pack of more than twenty spread out around the Cullens and Bella; each prepared to fight.

"Children of the moon." Marcus spat viciously.

"No not children of the moon, shape shifters that are extremely deadly." Edward said answering Marcus as he bared his teeth at him.

Bella looked to Jacob and nodded; he changed forms and lowered himself to the ground in anticipation to lunge; as did the others.

The Cullens crouched as well, but Bella remained standing. "This is your last chance to listen to reason before you are destroyed." she bartered. "Just know that to me it does not matter I'd just as soon kill all of you regardless for endangering my family." she baited.

"Insolent child..." Marcus spat. "Brother calm all will be well, why don't we consult on this matter." Aro said as he turned to the other two with out stretched hands.

"Get ready...they're going to attack; this is just a diversion." Edward just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Everyone keep still...do not move until I tell you to." Bella said as she closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes and tapped into my gift to shield. I released my shield with a wide birth until I could feel everyone's mind within it.

Letting out an unneccessary breathe "Okay, now that I have a read on all of your minds you will be protected from any gift that attack the mind." she thought to everyone.

A few gasps were heard, mainly from the Cullens but not the pack as they could hear me through Jacob.

One of the twins stepped forward; the female...Jane was her name I think. I felt a slight pressure on my mental shield.

Bella looked right at her "Do you mind, that tickles, go play along with your other half and let the grown up tend to business."

Jane looked like she was about to have the equivalent of a vampire stroke from the murderous glare she was giving Bella. Bella just laughed.

Jane's twin stepped forth and swung his arm around her shoulder tucking her to his side in a show of comfort while releasing his talent.

Before his talent reached my shield I could taste it and its numbing effect. I simply waited for the priceless expressions to take over their faces.

I heard Jacob chuckle as he knew what would happen. The mist hit my shield and ghosted around and above it. "Amazing." Carlisle and Edward said in unison. Everyone was stunned at the sheer size of the shield that protected them.

"Damn...Bella that is awesome!" Emmett said with a satifactory grin plastered on his face.

"Focus...they're going to attack...Aro just gave the signal." Edward hissed.

"Watch you backs out there." I said to the Cullens and the pack.

"Let's do this!" Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"Aro is mine." Carlisle growled fiercely. No one argued as it was rare to see Carlisle angry and ready for a fight even though it went against his believes.

**(Insert song: Burn it to the ground by Nickleback)**

The first two rows of vampire guards sprang forth through the air. Two came barrelling down towards me; I caught them by their throats; they were dead their bodies already ashes when I slammed them to the ground.

Fighting erupted around me as I took down each and every vampire that came at me.

I took a quick glance around me to gage how we were doing. Esme was helping Alice take on two vampires ripping them apart and lighting a fire that grew as body parts were quickly filling it.

Emmett had one vampire pinned down with one foot on it's chest while ripping another apart with his bare hands.

Rosalie was holding her own as was Jasper, Edward and Carlisle; the pack was doing well with little injury incurred.

The fighting kept on as the hours passed with endless vampires coming at us from all directions. The pack was visibly getting fatigued but they kept on strong knowing if they stopped it meant death.

Even with the loud shrieking of pain and the sound of boulders colliding I heard an even louder roar.

As I turned towards the sound I saw Jacob being attacked by five vampires simultaneously; he went down as the biggest one slammed his fist into his chest creating a gaping hole.

A red haze erupted into my vision as I felt his pain; his connection to me was severed.

The vampire in front of me lit up like a firecracker into ashes as I my clothes were torn from my body and I transformed in my wolf self.

White flames erupted from my pure white coat as I made my way at a full run to the other side of the field. As I ran the flames from my body took down and disintegrated the vampires in my path.

The vamipres were still attacking Jacob's body as I reached him. I lunged through the air and collided with three of the vampires taking them out. The other two my flames took care of.

I transformed into my human form not caring for my nakedness. I reached down to Jacob's broken body. "Jake!, Jake talk to me!" I yelled to him. His eyes fluttered open but remained like small slits. "Hey Bells, I think this it for me..." Bella cut him off "No Jake I can fix you, I can make you better." she cried. "No Bells, I don't think you can fix me this time..." he said between wheezing breathes.

"Jake no don't leave me, please." Bella pleaded. "I'll never really leave you Bells..." he wheezed. "Jake please don't talk..." he cut her off "No Bells, I have to tell you before I die...(wheeze) I love you, always have, always will...take care of the guys for me..."

His eyes began to close as his life weakened. "Oh Jake, I love you to always have, always will, you are my sun, my heart, my rock...I love you." she bent down and kiss him gently on the lips. Her tears mingled with his and his life came to an end.

Bella gently laid Jacob's body down and stepped back then she transformed into her wolf self. A thundering agonizing howl left her chest as her heart broke for Jacob.

The howl was so agonizing and immense that every vampire froze where they stood. The pack joined her in her mourning as they to howled in pain of losing a friend and their leader.

Bella and the pack stopped their mournful howls; Bella extinguished the white flames of her coat and made her way to Sam. The rest of the Pack joined him at his flanks.

Bella stepped in front of him and did what she had never done before...she bowed to him and opened her mind to his and thought one word _"Leader"._ Sam gave a small grunt and the Pack howled in recognition to their new leader. It was what Jacob would want.

"Cullens it is best you back off and come stand with the pack." Bella called to them as she freed them from their semi-paralyzed state. Bella's commanding voice was heard cleared across the field of frozen vampires as they too watched what had transpired.

The Cullens did as she asked, fearful of what would happen next. They observed that Bella was still in her wolf form as she spoke to them, but what concerned them more was the look in her eyes. The beautiful piercing green eyes were alternating from green to crimson red to coal black.

Bella walked to the middle of the field into the mass of vampires and transformed into her human form. She release them from their paralyzed state; every vampire then turned to her.

Bella was stuggling to keep her powers at bay for only a few spare moments so she could give her last warning.

In an eerily calm but vicious voice laced with venom she said "I will grant you one last chance to leave here with you pathetic lives and some limbs still attached, what is your choice." she said again paying no mind to the fact that she was naked with only her hair to cover her bosom.

"You will be destroyed, you should not exist." Aro hissed.

"I was hoping you'd say that; you killed my sun, my Jake and for that I will end all your lives." she hissed back.

Bella crouched slightly as the vampires around her began to attack._ The arogant son of a bitch thinks he can kill me, well soon he will see how wrong he is._ She thought.

I closed my eyes; first things first I created a shield around the pack and the Cullens; then I allowed my feet to seep into the soft earth and raised the plot of land they stood on to keep them safe.

I reached for the cuffs around my wrists; the very ones that Merrick put on me to ensure my power would remain at to level at all times in order to for me to gain more control over them;and used the release command so I could access my full powers. "Reverto Restituo." and ripped them off.

All of this happened in a matter of a few seconds; the bonds that held my powers at bay were release along with a surge of energy the vaporized the attacking vampires within the a fifty yard radius.

I called on the powers of the elements to bid my destruction. The earth at my feet splintered and fire raised from it's depths; lightning roar in the sky as it to was shot down from the heavens trapping the victims and leaving ashes in its wake.

The vampires scattered in an attempt to escape while others were still hell bent on killing me. Of course none could lay a hand on me as they were dead before they could even touch me.

I walked towards the trio of leaders that bought all this destruction upon themselves.

"Carlisle she's going to get herself killed!" Edward hissed.

"She's too far gone...Jacob's death put her over the edge, he and Merrick were the only ones who could calm her down enough to get her to herself again, but as you can see they're both dead." Sam answered solemnly.

"There's got to be something we can do??" Carlisle said.

"Yeah what...we can't do anything we're stuck in here surrounded by her shield; she won't let us out...she's trying to protect us." Sam snapped.

All they could do was watch as Bella unleashed her powers onto her enemies. The Volturi were advancing as she released her powers and took the lot out in a fifty yard radius. Not a second went by when the earth cracked and split open as fire from below erupted forth and lightning from above came raining down taking with it many of the Volturi.

"We've got to do something!" Emmett bellowed as he began to punch into the shield with all his strength. "Not even a scratch, damn it." he spat angrily.

"It's not going to work...no one can break any of Bella's shield; unless she releases it or..." Sam trailed of.

Edward roared at the rest of his unspoken thought and lunged at him. Emmett and Jasper could barely pull Edward off of Sam as he almost ripped his head off.

"Enough! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, Bella is out there fighting this isn't over by a long shot." Carlisle said as he to helped hold Edward back.

They turned in time to see Bella walking towards the Volturi leaders. The wind howled around her as her body was aglow with the essence of her powers.

She stops a few feet away from them and whispers to the "You will die like the scum that you are...though the suffering will never be enough." she sneered at them as they slightly cringed away from her.

She inched closer her eyes flickered to Caius whom was silent though out the entire battle; he instantly became ashes.

She looked to Marcus as he too erupted into flames, but she made the flames lick at his body slowly consuming him in a painful torturous death.

Finally she turn to Aro who showed no fear only confidence. She inched closer to him and like a serpent his hand struck out and plunged a knife into Bella's chest.

"Noooooooooooo, Bella...Beeelllllaaaaaaa!" were the collective cries within the confines of her shield.

I disposed of the other two leaders turning them into ash. I stepped closer to the last one...Aro; he seemed confident almost giddy. This was only a fleeting thought as I was about to strike him down.

As quick as lightning strikes he plunges a knife into my heart. I look down momentarily stunned and recognized it...it was Merrick's sacred ritual knife.

I started to feel myself weaken; before he could do any further damage I gathered my remaining powers and used it to end the sorry excuse for a so called vampire leader that ever existed and made him into ashes. The look on his face was priceless as he thought he had won the war...how wrong was he.

I turned around and saw nothing but piles of ashes of my enemies. The Pack and the Cullens were safe and unharmed. I waved my hand and released them; my powers were leaving me I swayed a bit but managed a few steps before collapsing to my knees. I looked up to see the Cullens and the Pack running fiercely towards me as my body finished falling to the ash saturated earth.

"Noooooooooooo, Bella...Beeelllllaaaaaaa!" were the collective cries within the confines of her shield.

At this point we all joined Emmett in trying to break down the shield by slamming all our strength into it to no avail.

As I ran forth slamming into the shield I saw how my Bella staggered backwards and looked down to her chest where the knife had entered. The light that was her powers flickered as it was visibly gathered by Bella and aimed into Aro instantly converting him into ash.

Bella swayed as she turned and raised her hand and released us from her shielded confinement. We all rushed forth at a full speed run towards her as she took a few steps and them collapsed. She had a smile on her face as her body hit the ash covered earth in front of her.

**(Insert song: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy)**

Edward being the fastest reached her first. He dropped to his knees and gently turned her as he lifted her to his lap.

"Bella, don't you leave me again." he whispered to her.

Bella's eye fluttered open "You're all safe now..." she said struggling with her words.

"I...I made....I made you safe....again." she said her voice strained as she gasped.

"Shh, don't try to talk." Edward said as he gazed into her eyes.

Carlisle reached them and immediately went into doctor mode inspecting the knife that was still embedded in her chest.

"Bella, this is going to hurt...I have to take the knife out." he said as he gripped the knife handle. Bella gave a slight nodded and held her breath in preparation.

Carlisle gripped the knife handle firmly as Edward tightened his grip on Bella; he pulled. Bella's body arched as the knife was pulled out; a scream escaped her as she took in gasping breaths. "Fuuuucckkk!!...That's....gonna leave....a mark." she said trying to lighten the situation up.

As soon as the knife left her chest Edward's hand replaced it putting pressure on it.

As soon as Carlisle pulled the knife out of my chest I thought I would die right then and there from the pain; but then Edward's hand was putting pressure on my chest and that seemed to easy the pain slightly.

"There's got to be something we can do....we can't let her die." Alice pleaded with Carlisle.

"Her heart is too weak...she wouldn't survive if pumped her full of venom." Carlisle said in defeat.

"We've all been weaker than her when we were turned." Rosalie demanded.

"Yes, but the bastard used the same ritual knife Merrick used to save her life before, it seems the relic has reclaimed it's gifts." he said solemnly.

I could feel that I didn't have much time remaining. So as best I could I tried to say my goodbyes.

I laid my hand over Edward and began "You don't have worry about me anymore...I want you all to know that I am glad I came to know you all." I said resting as to took in ragged breaths.

"Bella don't..." I cut Edward off..."Shut it Cullen....I need...I need to get this out..." I said struggling with my words.

I looked to the Pack who were surrounding me along with the Cullen. "My families....you both protected me when I was human....now...now it was my turn....you take care of each other....promise...new treaty..." it was getting harder to speak now.

"Promise me..." I said again reaching out with a trembling hand towards Sam and placing it on Carlisle's hand. "Promise..." I wheezed as the both nodded in and spoke the words.

I turned my head to face Edward. "I'm sorry..." he cut me off this time. "Oh Bella there's nothing to be sorry about...I love you...I'm the one that should be sorry."

"I never stopped...loving you......it hurts Edward." I whimpered as I gripped his shirt.

"Hold on to me my love, don't leave me please." He pleaded as he fought to control the sobs that threatened to escape his body.

"Hold on stay with me love, Bella please." he pleaded again.

Bella's body tensed one last time, her grip tightened and then loosened as her body went limp in his arm.

"Edward..." was her last word as she exhaled her last breath.

"Bella please stay with me....please." Edward pleaded as his body was rocked by grief as he trembling form hugged her body closer to his.

Some of the Pack transformed from grief and howled agonizingly into the heavens at the loss of two of their own. The Cullen were racked with tearless sobs as they to mourned the loss of their daughter and sister.

A few hours later the Pack left with the promise to contact Carlisle to create a new treaty.

Carlisle stepped slowly toward Edward whom was still clutching Bella in his arms.

"Edward son, give her to me I'll take good care of her...come on son." he pleaded and coaxed simultaneously.

Edward growled at him clutching her closer to him. "Mine!" he growled

When Carlisle looked into his son's eye he saw they were empty and dead; he was functioning on pure animalistic instinct. To him he was protecting what was his even if it was a dead body.

His growl grew even more fierce as he saw Emmett step closer to Carlisle. "Don't come any closer...he'll attack." Carlisle warned. "Jasper can you try to calm him?" he said to Jasper not taking his eyes off of Edward.

"I can't get a read on him; it's like he's not there." Jasper said grief stricken.

Edward's eyes were moving around his head quickly as he was trying to capture and anticipate all their movements. He slowly raised into a crouch still clutching Bella to him.

"Mine!" he growled "Mine, mine, mine, mine." he kept repeating and would growl if anyone stepped to close.

"Edward, it's me Alice...please let me help you with Bella." Alice said her voice in a soothing tone as she slowly reached out for her.

Edward hissed at her; he suddenly reared up turned and ran away from his family.

_My Bella, my Bella, mine, mine, mine..._ were the only thoughts that went though Edwards mind as he ran away from the others.

Without thinking his body brought them to their special place...the meadow. He came to a stop at the center of the meadow. He gently sat down and gathered Bella's body between his outstretched legs.

"Bella look we're in our meadow...isn't beautiful." he whispered into her ear.

He started to rock them back and forth as he hummed Bella's lullaby.

He remained that way for hours; never stopping the rocking her or humming her lullaby.

_Edward..._

He stopped humming and his body stilled as his ears perked up at the sound of his name being called.

Nothing.

He began humming again this time at a lower octave.

_Edward..._

Again he stopped, ears straining to hear the sound again.

He let out a warning growl as he stood into his crouching stance with Bella tucked in his arms.

_Edward..._

This time Edward roared into the meadow "Show yourself." all the while still whispering "Mine, mine,mine." like a mantra.

Appearing from thin air she stepped towards him in all her glory, with shimmering skin and garments.

Edward fell to him knees; still mindful of Bella's body in his arm; at the sight before him.

_Edward..._

* * *

**Please RxR**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Recap**__: "Bella look we're in our meadow...isn't beautiful." he whispered into her ear._

_He started to rock them back and forth as he hummed Bella's lullaby._

_He remained that way for hours; never stopping the rocking or her lullaby._

_Edward..._

_He stopped humming and his body stilled as his ears perked up at the sound of his name being called._

_Nothing._

_He began humming again this time at a lower octave._

_Edward..._

_Again he stopped, ears straining to hear the sound again._

_He let out a warning growl as he stood into his crouching stance with Bella tucked in his arms._

_Edward..._

_This time Edward roared into the meadow "Show yourself." all the while still whispering "Mine, mine, mine." like a mantra._

_Appearing from thin air she stepped towards him in all her glory, with shimmering skin and garments._

_Edward fell to him knees; still mindful of Bella's body in his arm; at the sight before him._

_Edward..._

**Chapter 32**

**EPOV**

I looked at the being in front of me not believing the sight before me. The woman that stood before me was stunning.

The almost translucent dress she wore hugged every curves of her body and yet it managed to bellowed in the wind along with her dark locks.

Slowly my sight inched upwards towards her face. I was met with the most brilliant smile. It was almost painful to look at.

"Who…who are you?" I stuttered in awe, but still I clutched my Bella closer to me.

Whoever this woman was she wasn't going to take my Bella away from me.

When she moved closer she seemed to glide instead of walk towards us. I was even more confused as to why I still felt calm instead of being on alert and ready to protect my love.

She came closer. She was close enough now where she could reach out and take my hand if she chose to.

"_Edward…it's time." _her brilliant smile went wider.

"Time for what?"

"_To let go…"_

"To…let…go?" what was she talking about. None of this was making any sense. "Why…who are you?"

The woman chuckled but continued to smile "Has it been so long that you do not remember you mother's face?"

"What…you…but you died so long ago…" My voice trailed off as I tried to make sense out of all this.

"Open your eyes Edward…open your eyes." she said.

Upon those words my world began to dim and darkness consumed me.

"Edward, Edward can you heard me?" the man's voice was soft and sounded almost like a song. "Edward, I'm going to help you get better. I promised your mother I would. Edward I'm sorry she's passed on. What I'm about to do is going to save you but it's going to hurt…a lot. I'm sorry Edward truly I am."

I felt a stinging sensation at my neck. A slow burning sensation seemed to seep thru my body and it was increasingly getting stronger. I felt like I was burning.

It hurt like hell…was I in hell…was I dead? Suddenly I felt cool air graze my face, I tried to will my eyes to open but the felt heavy and burdened by the burning.

I begged for death to claim me…I pleaded with the voice of the man to end my life, but he wouldn't listen. Instead he would tell me that it will soon be over. His voice was calming in a way. He shared with me his past and what he'd become…what I was becoming.

A long time has gone by and still I burned, but it was decreasing some. Soon I began to feel my hands and feet, then my arms and legs until all that remained was the ache in my chest.

I felt my last heat beat. The last image that flashed thru my mind was that of my beautiful Bella.

I could hear, feel, and taste everything at once, it was over whelming. The noise seemed to increase all at once…it was deafening.

My eyes flashed open "Bella?" my voice came out in a whisper.

_Ah good he's awake._

I heard the same voice that had lulled my suffering caught my attention. "What going on, who are you and why is it so loud in here?"

The man gave me a puzzled look. _Loud_, there's no one for miles…

"What do you mean there's no around, I can hear them. Can't they be quieter."

"Edward, my name is Carlisle, Dr. Cullen…I cared for you and your mother at the hospital. I'm going to explain to you what has happened to you, but you have to calm down." he said calmly.

He wanted me to calm down…it was loud I couldn't even think. Where was my Bella? I tried to picture her in my mind but the picture was hazy.

Carlisle explained what I'd become. As soon as he mentioned the word blood-lust a burning desire took over my thoughts. My throat felt like a burning piece of coal was being lit afire. Blood I've never wanted anything more in my life.

Carlisle took me hunting and explained some more about our kind. I tried to listen to him the best I could but I kept getting distracted by all the noise.

I interrupted him "Carlisle, can't you hear it…the noise. It sounds like I'm in the middle of a room filled with people and they're all talking at the same time."

He gave me that puzzled look again. This time I heard what he said before he said it. What the hell!

I answered him. "Edward I didn't say anything. I wonder…?"

_Edward can you hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you you're right next to me."

"Edward…I didn't say anything I was only thinking it."

"You were what?…"

Curiosity danced in his eyes as he tested his theory. He was delighted that he was correct in assuming that my talent was mind reading.

After some discussion about my talent and what would happen in the next couple of years due to my blood-lust I asked Carlisle about my Bella.

He seemed confused by my question. "Edward, there was no one else brought in, only you and your mother. There was no record of a Bella admitted into the hospital."

"No I suppose she wouldn't be registered as Bella…what about an Isabella Swan?"

"I'm sorry Edward but no one by that name was brought in." he said solemnly.

Then it hit me, why didn't I think of it before. "Carlisle, what year is it?" he thought his answer.

_1918._

"No, no, no…90 years…" she wouldn't be alive yet. "What 90 years?"

I hadn't realized that I'd spoken out loud. "Nothing."

It would be 90 years before I could see her, touch her, hold her in my arms again. This time I'm not going to leave her. I'll stay and we'll face what life throws at us together. I just have to be patient and wait.

Wait to hold her, kiss her, give her all my love…and so I'll wait.

**The End….or is it.**

* * *

**Please RxR…**

**I do hope you enjoyed the journey this story has taken us on. Thank you for being patient with me and my updates. Thank you all for your comments the good and the bad, they serve only to improve my writing as this was my first fanfic.**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Adlih = )**


End file.
